Lullabies
by Mr. Phich
Summary: Harry Potter is left jumpy and paranoid after the war. To keep him safe from loose Death Eaters Dumbledore sends him to an inconsequential town called Forks. Maybe, he'll leave the war behind, and become a normal teen. Maybe.PTSD.ECxHP.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer respectively. _

_An: I had another TwilightxHP cross over, but plainly, it sucked, and I didn't have the patience to rewrite the whole thing, so it's gone now. Sorry to anyone who was hoping to see more of it, it's gone._

_This has been beta-read by **Baduk **as of 12/24. Oops. It's midnight. I mean 12/25. Merry Christmas.  
_

_Lullabies  
_

_Chapter One_

**Chapter 1:**

Harry sighed and looked out the window again. They were starting to land, and he could pick out some buildings amongst the green. He didn't particularly want to be here, but when the Headmaster wanted something you didn't deny him; especially when it had to do with Harry Potter's safety.

The war had ended only two weeks ago, on January first. Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts, but thanks to Snape's spying the Order, Aurors and D.A. had been ready. Now that it was over though, there were hundreds of Death Eaters who wanted to kill him and thousands of crazed fans and journalists who wanted a piece of him. The ministry was begging him to join the Aurors , promising head positions with good salary. Harry wasn't interested in it. He just wanted a nice peaceful life away from the reminders of the war and his dead friends.

For those reasons, he was pleased to be here. America wasn't as much as a magical center as the UK, and the west of the country was barely touched at all by the Wizarding World. So Dumbledore had sent him and Remus to a tiny, rainy, quiet town in Washington called Forks. The nearest magical center was in Hollywood, so there was very little chance of him being discovered. They had taken all tracking devices off his and Remy's wand and made both of them unplottable, as well as their new house just to be safe.

"We're almost down," Harry muttered to Remus, who was gripping his stomach, looking ill.

"Thank Merlin," The man muttered tiredly.

Moments later the plane landed, and Remus gave a sigh of relief. They exited the plane together and Harry led them to the baggage claim. Their rented car was waiting outside when they got there and Harry climbed into the driver's seat, while Remus got into the passenger seat. Harry had taken a crash course in all things muggle the last few weeks to make up for his time away from the muggle world; the course had included driving, money and a high school education. Harry had always been a quick learner, at least when he wasn't trying to hide his smarts from the press. Can you imagine, not only the boy who lived, but brilliant as well? The drive from Port Angeles to Forks took about an hour, they passed it in silence, Harry allowing Remus to conk out against the window, his soft snores filling the car. At some point they would have to buy a car, but for now the nondescript car fit their needs.

Harry was enrolling in the local high school for his junior year, and he let his thoughts wander in that direction. It would be nice to go to school where he wasn't famous, get a little rest, slide behind the scenes, stay out of the lime light. That would be nice. Remus had taken a job at the local police station, who had nicely given him the day before, of and after the full moon for religious reasons, of course. It seemed it would be easy for Moony also to slide behind the scenes. They were just a nice, normal family. Sure, Harry was adopted and they followed a strange religion, but no one would pay them much attention, right?

* * *

Wrong. Very, very wrong.

Everything had been seeming to settle in nicely. Dumbledore had bought them a small house outside of city lines, backed into the woods so Moony would have plenty of space to run. There were two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, bathroom and small office. It was pleasantly decorated and they were both enormously pleased. Hedwig had met them there, settling onto her perch as soon as they opened the window for her. They had both fallen happily asleep as soon as they got home, the jet lag dragging them down. They woke early the next morning and prepared for the day. Harry dropped Remy off at the police station.

They talked that morning, filling the car with their chatter. Remus was one of the only people Harry could stand to be around. He understood how it felt to lose your best friends, to have your world drop out from under you like that. After Remus had given Harry a quick hug, and hurried off to work with wishes that his day would go well, Harry found his way to the high school. It was easy enough to find, and he pulled into a parking spot in front of the main office. Pulling on his plain black rain jacket, Harry made his way inside to find it pleasantly warm. He walked up to the counter, a woman with false red hair (something he could easily pick up on after years with the Weasleys) smiled brightly at him.

"Hello! You must be Harry Potter." Harry nearly groaned.

"Yes, that's me." His British accent stood in deep contrast to her own voice and Harry sighed. It seemed he would never escape being different.

"It's such a pleasure to have you here, it's been a long time since we had any newcomers to the town... here's your schedule and map. I hope you have a good first day!"

"Thanks," Accepting the papers, Harry personally thought that it seemed less and less likely that he would have a good day.

"Oh! Before I forget, your guardian has mentioned during our phone calls that you need a private desk?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Harry answered not looking up from the map of the school. Simple really, compared to Hogwarts.

"That's been set up, except for in Biology. There is only one spare seat, I'm afraid. If you need to be excused..."

"I'm sure I can manage, Ma'am. It's only an hour."

"Very well. Have your teachers sign this slip," She handed him another paper, her voice returning to it's previous cheer, "And return it at the end of the day."

"Thank you, Ma'am. Have a good day." At that he turned from the office, returning to his shiny blue pickup truck. The rental was pretty nice, Harry admitted to himself as he climbed into the cab. Following the line of traffic, Harry found a parking place right in front of his first class. The school was made up of a series of building, with each class having it's own building. Harry's car stood out a tiny bit just from how new it was, but Harry was used to standing out more than just a tiny bit, so it didn't bother him. The first class of the day was English, taught by a Mr. Mason, Harry found, glancing at his schedule.

As he stepped into the classroom, many eyes studied him curiously. _Great,_ he thought, a sarcastic edge rising in his mental tenor, _looks like I won't be sliding into the background here. _He spotted what was obviously his desk in the back, the only personal desk in the room. Luckily it was in the corner too, which meant that nobody could sneak up on him.

The English teacher gaped at Harry as he signed the slip and handed him the reading list. Harry was happy to take his private seat at the back of the desk. It was perfect, he thought with a sigh, settling into the chair and studying the reading list.

A lot of it Hermione had forced him to read over the years, if only so she could have someone to talk to her about muggle literature. _Of course we'll never talk about literature again, forced or not...._Harry shook his head swiftly, driving the thoughts from his head. Now was not the time to be thinking depressing thoughts, no it was more important to listen to the teacher. The bell rang, and the last students took their seats, all glancing curiously back at him.

Harry kept his eyes firmly fixed on his desk, and listened to the teacher intently. He was no where near caught up, really, and he needed to focus. When the class ended he hurried out. He didn't want to make contact with any of the muggles and he didn't want to make any friends. Everyone ended up dying and he wasn't sure his heart could take any more pain.

The time until lunch passed fairly quickly. Harry managed to avoid curious muggles and keep up with the classes, so it seemed everything was going well; until he entered the cafeteria. _So many people..._ Harry hated crowds. He absolutely loathed them. They tended to make him anxious and tense.

Moony had packed him a bag lunch, so he didn't have to bother with the crushing line- he just had to find an empty table.

Luckily for him there were two, one on either side of another table. Harry glanced over the occupants swiftly, and then turned his eyes back once he had glanced. _Merlin! They're gorgeous. _

There were five of them, exactly the same but perfectly different too. Harry studied them as he made his way to his chosen table. His mind had already assessed them as a non-threat, so he was free to be admiring. They were all pale, with deep shadows under the eyes that resembled the ones Harry wore underneath the glamour. There were three boys: a blond one who looked like he was concentrating pretty hard on the table, a very muscled brunette, who was staring longingly at one of the girls, and the last boy who was probably the most beautiful, with odd bronze hair and the dark, black eyes they all shared in common.

All three were muscled, the blond and bronze haired ones with more lithe, cat-like muscles not unlike Harry's own build. The two girls were perfect opposites with blond and black hair and different heights. Now that he had fully admired them, as well as reached his seat, Harry dropped into the plastic cafeteria chair and opened his lunch. Sitting on top was a small scrap of paper. Harry lifted it out of he brown paper bag, and glanced over it.

_Afternoon, Cub. _It read,  
_Hope your day is going well so far. I know I'll miss you, eating all alone at lunch.  
Eat you whole lunch, okay? I'll know if you don't. And yes that does include the chocolate, scrawny.  
Love you,  
Remy.  
_

Harry sighed, and smiled. Remus was truly the best guardian a boy could wish for. Investigating his lunch Harry found a turkey sandwich, a yogurt, pecans, and a bar of chocolate. The yogurt went down his throat first, followed by the nuts and then the sandwich. As he was peeling back the foil on his chocolate bar, he became aware of someone invading his personal bubble, which was, admittedly, much larger than others. He glanced up, it was a tiny girl with lots of brown hair. _Fan-girl_, his mind concluded dully, and he turned back to his chocolate.

"Hello," An annoying voice broke into his quiet reverie, "Harry, right?"

"Yes, and you are?" Harry said tersely, concentrating on his chocolate.

"Jessica. I'm in your Spanish class." She prompted, not at all subtly.

"Hmm." Harry replied, and was enormously relieved as his new cell phone vibrated in his pocket, "Excuse me," He said to the girl, and flipped open the phone, "Remy?"

"Harry. How are you doing?"

"Miserably." Harry answered, rising from his seat, and gathering his lunch up to throw in the trash.

Harry could hear the concern in his voice as Remus replied, "Did the seating work out? If it didn't you can leave. That's fi-"

"It's fine." Harry said, exiting the cafeteria and starting towards the Biology building. " It's just crowds you know?"

"I know, cub. But you should try, this is a new start for you; try to find something worth living for."

"I'll try Remy. But it's hard... they're all so... innocent."

"I could see how that might be tough for you, but they are your age Harry. You just grew up too fast. Try and be a teenager for a while, it might be good for you."

"Okay, Rem. How's your day going?"

"Good, good. Pretty boring though, nothing happens in this town. Been sitting around doing paperwork."

"Oh, and we all know how much Remus Lupin minds paperwork." Harry teased.

A soft growl rang across the phone line. "I've gotta go, Remy. Class."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Yeah, bye."

"Love you, cub."

"Love you, Remy."

And Harry stepped into the Biology room. The teacher was at the front desk and glanced up at him.

"You're the new student?" The man asked.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm sorry we couldn't sort out your seating arrangements in this class."

"I'm sure I'll manage, sir. It's only an hour."

"Yes," The man agreed, "If you need to leave, please do so."

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm, good. Your table is the second from the back, left side."

"Thank you, sir."

Harry settled into the chair not on the aisle, and tried to get comfortable without glancing behind him every few seconds. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the other students started pouring in, hanging up jackets and chatting loudly. Someone slid into the seat besides him and Harry glanced up. It was one of those gorgeous teens from before, the bronze haired one. Harry gave a slight, tense nod, and turned to the front of the room, just as a cold breeze brushed past his face. He could feel the tension grow. Glancing back to the boy, he found him leaning away from him, looking murderous. Immediately, Harry's instincts tightened, and he patted his arm reassuringly, feeling the comforting presence of his wand. He turned from the bizarre boy, instincts screaming that he take the boy down. He ignored the instincts. There had been no attack, he had no reason to believe that this boy would hurt him. _Stop being paranoid, Potter. _

The class passed extremely slowly, Harry aware every minute, of the tense, hateful glares the other was shooting him. When the bell rang, Harry was out of his seat faster than you could say Quidditch and out the door. He hurried away from the building and found a bench between this building in the next. He huddled down into the seat, arms shaking with restraint. He wanted to take the boy down. Stun him, keep him away from Harry. He couldn't. Still trembling, Harry pulled out his phone, and pushed his speed dial for Remus.

"Cub?" The familiar voice asked after the first ring, "What's wrong?"

"Distract me, please." Harry whimpered.

"Alright. I'm filing a speeding ticket at the moment, boring, didn't I tell you? I might go fishing with my boss this weekend, you're invited of course. I was thinking you could cook some pie tonight. Chocolate-banana pie. Doesn't that sound good? Sounds delicious to me. Of course, we have to get nutrients in you. Meat of some sort, what are you in-"

"That's good Moony," Harry broke in, as his trembles subsided some.

"What's wrong cub?"

"There's one class I have to sit with someone, 'cause there's no room for a separate desk. But this guy- he looked like he hated me. Like he- he was going to attack me. I had to convince myself not to hurt him. I don't know what I did."

"Shh, cub. It's probably nothing. You're a paranoid kid, remember?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Harry sighed.

"He was probably just a bit disgruntled about having to share, which you blew out of proportions, and then you reacted to the perceived threat."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Don't worry about it, cub. The stress isn't good for you, but it will settle down soon and then you'll see; we'll get you back to normal."

"Alright, Remy."

"Can you go the rest of the day without hurting anyone?" Remus asked, worry slipping into his voice despite his attempt to make it light hearted.

"Yeah, it's just gym; then I can go pick up some groceries, then you."

"Okay, see you then." Harry closed the phone and stuck it in his pocket. When he walked out from in between the buildings, he found his Biology teacher pacing worriedly outside his door.

"Sir?" Harry said.

"Potter, there you are! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, sir. Thank you for asking. I have to get to gym."

"I can see if I can get you another seat," The teacher went on, "I don't know what was wrong with him; he's usually a perfectly pleasant boy."

"I'm sure it was just an off day, sir. It'll be fine."

"Yes, very well. Get to you next class." Harry nodded and turned towards the gymnasium.

The teacher told him to just sit on the sidelines today, which suited Harry fine. If people were throwing balls at him he was sure to curse something, no matter what he told Moony. Finally the day ended; Harry made his way to the truck, climbed into the cab, and sped off. He needed a break from all these teenagers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Twilight. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer, I'm only playing in their domain for a while._

_An: Thanks to everybody who reviewed. This is EdwardxHarry. It's unlikely that there will be Bella in this story, and if she does show up, it will be visiting Charlie, or as a partner to Jacob. Both are unlikely. She's not Edward's singer in this story.  
_

_Lullabies  
_

_Chapter Two_

_Edward POV  
_

Edward hated high school. It was hell. Boredom to such a degree... finally the bell rang. Edward rose gracefully from his seat and headed for the door, leaving his English class behind for lunch. _Some actual 'Lunch' would be nice, _he thought to himself. It had been a while since he had been hunting, and the thirst was rising on him. The Cafeteria was filled with meaningless teenage chatter, as well as rambling thoughts. Edward bought a platter of food he wouldn't eat and glided over to his family.

"Afternoon," He greeted, to quiet for the humans to hear, mouth barely moving. The others muttered back, and they all settled down for another lunch of boredom.

To pass the time, Edward coasted over the thoughts of the teenagers in the room, they were all focused on the new student, a Harry Potter. Edward inspected the character in the minds of other, _he's managed to stay completely away from everybody...amazing. _Edward thought to himself, and started looking for the boy in the room. With a start he realized he was at the table right next to theirs, bent over lunch and smiling softly at something. To Edward's trained eye, he looked tense, body tight, one hand restlessly tapping out a beat on the table.

Edward reached out his mind to inspect the thoughts of the new comer... to find nothing. It was as though nobody was seated there, and his mind didn't exist. Edward concentrated harder, glancing up at the new comer, trying to catch his eyes to help him gain a focal point for finding the thoughts. The boy did not look up. He'd never had to try this hard with reading thoughts, not even in the beginning. Edward sighed, frustrated.

_Edward? _Jasper thought, a concerned glance flashing in the dark eyes. Softly Edward shook his head, and started to tear his lunch apart, pale hands making quick work of the bagel he had bought. To make up for the lost thoughts, Edward listened carefully for any noise the boy would make.

The first time he talked was when Jessica Stanley came up, thoughts running crazy about the new boy.

_He's so hott! And he's probably got an accent... they say he's British!  
_

Edward sighed and tuned the thoughts out, they were of no help.

"Hello, Harry, right?" The girl said, addressing the new boy.

"Yes, and you are?" The new comer, Harry responded tightly, voice warning her to back off. _Interesting, _Edward thought, eyebrows coming together. _Most humans seem to crave companionship. _

"Jessica. I'm in your Spanish class." She prompted, not at all subtly.

"Hmm." Harry replied, before the sound of a cell phone vibrating interrupted them. "Excuse me," Harry said to Jessica, and flipped open the phone, "Remy?"

"Harry. How are you doing?" Edward heard over the other line, another British accent, deeper and warmer than the boy's voice. Harry seemed to be relieved to hear the voice.

"Miserably." _I'm confused, _Edward thought,_ He's been avoiding everyone, of course he isn't making friends..._

"Did the seating work out? If it didn't you can leave. That's fi-" The other voice replied, concern evident in his voice. _Seating? What? _

"It's fine." The dark haired male replied, standing and leaving the cafeteria, and Edward's range of hearing. Edward fought the growl of frustration rising in his voice, and turned back to shredding the bagel in front of him. When the first bell rang, he rose from his seat, dumped his food, and headed for the doors. His next class was Biology, and oddly enough, he wondered if Harry would be in the class.

When he entered the room, Harry was already seated at his table. Edward slid into place besides him, the green eyed boy turned and gave a brief nod of recognition. A draft flew over the boy's face, and suddenly the thirst was undeniable. He had never smelled something quite like it, it was the most appetizing thing he'd ever smelled. _I've got to have a taste, just.... NO! You're not a monster, Cullen. Think of Carlisle. Esme. Jasper. _Concentrating on the faces of his family, and not breathing Edward leaned away from his personal demon.

His throat was on fire, burning him up from the inside out. His whole body was tense, coiled like a tight spring- ready to launch. Out of the corner of his eye, Edward noticed that the boy was tight as well, Edward passed it off as fear, and turned away, concentrating on not draining the _warm, delicious, mouth-watering corpse of._... _NO! NO! I'm not a monster. I won't hurt him. I'm not a monster. I won't hurt him. I'm not a monster... _The mantra cleared his head, and he tuned out all else but those thoughts, and the gentle ticking of the clock over the door, counting down the seconds until he could leave, _get away from the bloody, delicious, appetizing body, it wouldn't take much time to get him away, I could wipe him out with no one knowing, have a taste of that delicious.... I'm not a monster. I won't hurt him. I'm not a monster. I won't hurt him. I'm not a monster. I won't hurt him. I'm not a monster. I won't hurt him. I'm not a monster. _

When the bell rang, Edward restrained himself, to look human, but before he could get out, his new lab partner rushed out, faster than Edward had ever seen a human move. Edward couldn't help noticing that he moved differently than other humans as well, as though he were used to having something flowing from his shoulders...._what a silly thought. Blood lust is obviously making you insane Cullen. _Edward stood, still not breathing, grabbed his books and headed for the door, walking faster than was safe.

He made it to the car faster than you could say _vampire_, considering he had parked outside the Biology building. He spotted a blue truck speeding out of the lot, and wondered if it contained the green-eyed devil who had come to test his control. He slid into the car, tapping a restless beat with his fingers along the steering wheel. His family slid into the car, and without a murmur of 'Hello' or explanation, Edward rushed them out of the lot, hitting the asphalt hard with a screech.

"Edward?" Alice's melodious voice piped up, grating on Edward's already frayed nerves. "Edward, you're going to have to tell us what's wrong. I can't see a thing."

The car swerved suddenly, as everybody in the car turned to look at her.

"_What?"_ He hissed, voice dangerous.

"I can't see anything at the moment. Wait... now, oh. Have a good time in Alaska."

Edward's thoughts spun out of control. Alice couldn't see Harry? She couldn't tell him if he'd kill him or not? Just thinking about the dark haired boy, thirst rose in Edward, ferociously.

A wave of calm rushed over him. "Edward, I'm thirsty as is." Jasper interrupted, voice deceivingly light.

"You're future just disappeared again," Alice informed, as though Edward didn't already know. So anything that had to do with _him... how strange. I wonder what is different about him, that none of our talents work. I wonder if Jasper's would. _"And it's back. Go to Carlisle and tell him you're leaving."

"When will I be back?" Edward asked, voice forcibly calm.

"I'm not sure. It keeps flipping back and forth. Either you stay indefinitely," everybody in the car rebelled at this, "Or your future disappears, so obviously having to do with whatever _you're not telling us._"

"What I'm not telling you, is none of your business Alice."

"It is if it keeps me from seeing whether it's safe or not."

"Edward, whatever this is, it's affecting us all. You have to tell us." Jasper insisted, his shrewd logic breaking into Edward's defense. Shoulders slumping, Edward let out a sigh, watching the exchanged worried glances behind him. His fingers went back to drumming on the steering wheel. He didn't want to explain how eek he was, how close he had come to killing him...

_Edward? _Jasper's thoughts cam loud and clear, _We won't judge you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are stronger then you think, and whatever it is that has you in such a mood can pass, if you let us help you.  
_

"It's the new boy," Edward said softly. "I hadn't believed you Emmett, than somebody could smell so good, could be so appetizing. His scent..." The thirst was rising again, burning his throat, turning his eyes black with thirst. Jasper gasped slightly, Edward guessed, at the intensity of the thirst. "It's like nothing I've ever smelled before."

"You didn't of course..." Rosalie interrupted, trying to reassure him.

"I wanted to. I had it all planned out."

"But you didn't." Emmett insisted.

"No, I didn't." Edward assented, voice revealing the small bit of hope that creeped into him.

"You're not going to Alaska anymore," Alice announced, only out loud for the benefit of everybody else.

"No. I'll hunt tonight, I'll be fine. Do you think..."

Alice interrupted, seeing what he wanted in a vision. "Yes, of course Edward."

Edward nodded, and pulled into the garage at home.

"For the rest of us..." Emmett hedged, giant arms crossed over his wide chest in irritation.

"Alice is going to join me in Biology. We'll get somebody kicked out... Anne Hemp has been smoking behind the gym, that would work."

Edward read the thought sin Alice's mind, and laughed, amazed at how freed he felt by telling his siblings what was up, and replied to Alice's thoughts.

"How devious of you, sister."

"Why thank you, brother. I'll just give the school a call now..." She danced off. Jasper rolled his eyes in exasperation, and followed after, claiming he had to make sure that Alice didn't get the poor girl in too much trouble. Edward watched them go with a fond smile.

"So, brother, shall we head out?" Emmett asked, eagerness in his voice.

"Yes. The others will join us tonight."

They sprinted out of the garage, racing and laughing, voices ringing with the joy of being free.

* * *

Harry found the super market with ease, and slid into a parking place, trying to keep his mind off the weirdly hostile boy in Biology, and moving on towards getting groceries... the cart quickly piled up with food, with plenty of meat for Remus, who especially around the full moon, needed his meat rare. Harry wandered down different aisles picking p things they needed.... _Remus needs a new toothbrush. We need trash bags, and a new mop. I miss house elves. At least if I do the cooking, then Remy will do the cleaning. There's something to be said for that...._

"Oof!" Harry said, knocking into somebody in his absent mindedness. Immediately, his body tightened, and he resisted the urge to fall into a crouch.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," A tall girl said from the floor. Harry offered her a hand up. "Thanks. Oh! You're Harry Potter."

"That's me," Harry said softly. Something about the girl endeared her to him. She reminded him of Hermione. "You are?"

"Angela Weber. I'm in your grade... Biology and English. You sit alone in English, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said, as he grew more comfortable, "Where do you sit?"

"Near the front. Alone actually, you're welcome to have the seat next to me, if the teachers don't mind."

"Oh. Uh, no thanks." Not wanting to be impolite, he added, "I have to sit in the back," he said, and then, because Angela seemed sweet and trustworthy, added, "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, makes me a bit wacky. You won't spread it around, will you?"

"Of course not, Harry." Curiosity shone in her eyes, but she didn't ask. Harry was starting to like this girl more and more, and not only because she reminded him of a dead friend, because now that he was speaking to her, he realized she wasn't at all like Hermione.

"Maybe, we could sit together at lunch," Harry said. "I don't really know any one at the moment."

"It seemed that's how you wanted it," Angela answered softly. "Oh sorry, I shouldn't have said that!"

The blush on her face was endearing, and Harry knew that if he wasn't gay he would find her quite attractive. He gave a small smile, the expression feeling foreign on his face. For a very long time he only smiled for Remus, Albus and Poppy. Maybe Forks _would_ do him good.

_Please Review, I like to hear everybody's thoughts and opinions about the story._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Twilight. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer, respectively.  
An: Thanks for reviewing._

_Shorter, sorry. I'll try and make the next chapter longer.  
_

_Lullabies  
_

_Chapter Three  
_

Harry finished his shopping with Angela. She was quiet and friendly and with each passing moment, Harry enjoyed her company more.

"I hate to gossip," He said after a moment of quiet, "But those kids- uh well not really kids I guess... you know,"

"The gorgeous ones?" Angela interrupted with a half smile.

"Yeah," Harry said sheepishly.

"The darker haired ones are the Cullens, the blonds are the Hales. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife, Esme. Mrs. Cullen is the Hale's aunt, and the other three are adopted."

Harry nodded, "Are the others, are they like..."

"The Doctor is. I haven't ever met the wife."

"Thanks, Angela. I have to go pick up Remus. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes. This was fun. See you in English."

Harry smiled, and pushed his cart to the check out. Once he had figured out the bills, grumbling all the while about American money, he loaded up the car, and drove to the police station to pick up Remus. It was around five'o'clock, and the setting sun died the cloudy sky pink. Harry sighed, staring into the golden hued sky. Ron, Hermione and he had watched the sun set on Christmas eve, only days before they had died. Harry thought fondly of the time. Both his friends were gone now, two among many losses.

Harry hadn't known most of the people who had died, but as was his nature, he felt guilt for every lost life. Among the dead were Minerva McGonagall, Tonks, Collin Creevey, Ron, Hermione, Michael Delacour (Fleur's father), Dedalus Diggle and Elphias Doge.

The physical torture the Death Eaters had inflicted on Harry seemed nothing in comparison to the guilt of knowing people had died because he didn't save them. He could have tried harder, trained more, been prepared and they wouldn't have died. A salty tear leaked out of Harry's clouded green eyes, quickly followed by more.

Harry wiped them away, and gripped the steering wheel harder, concentrating on the road. Pulling into the station, Harry spotted Remus by the door, talking to a burly man with curly hair. As Harry watched, Remus shook the man's hand and smiled his polite smile. Waving goodbye, Remus made his way over to the car, where he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hello, cub." Remus smiled, leaning over and pulling Harry into his arms. Harry leaned into the embrace, breathing in the familiar scent of his guardian.

"Hey, Moony." Harry replied roughly.

"Cub? Have you been crying?"

"No," Harry promptly lied.

"Harry..." Remus murmured.

"A little," Harry admitted, tears springing back into his eyes. He moved to brush them away, but was stopped as Remus pulled him tighter against his chest. Harry nuzzled Remus's neck,trying to relax.

"Shh, cub. It's going to be alright. It's going to be just fine." They sat there for along time, Harry leaning against Remus, listening to his heart thud solidly against his chest.

When he was calm again, Harry put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Does this have to do with that kid in Biology?" Remus asked.

"No. It's just... well, you know."

Remus nodded. "Creeps up on you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

Harry drove in silence for a while.

"Did you make any friends today?" Remus asked.

"Um, yeah. This girl named Angela- we actually met at the store. She's really nice. Reminds me a bit of you, actually."

"That's nice." Remus said, a smile in his voice, "What about the kid in Biology- do I need to go threaten anyone?" Remus's voice was light, but a hint of concern and anger brushed his tone.

"Remus." Harry chided, rolling his eyes. "No you don't need to threaten him. I'm sure it's like you said. Everything will be fine tomorrow." Remus gave a slight huff, but nodded.  
When they reached home, Remus unloaded the groceries while Harry disappeared into his room to finish his homework. Harry struggled with his math and Biology, sitting at his desk staring at stuff he couldn't hope to understand. After he had made his way through the work, he went downstairs. Remus was seated in the living room, a large book of Magical Creatures perched on his lap.

"Hi, Moony. Should I get started on dinner?"

"That would be great, cub."

Harry bustled around the kitchen, preparing dinner mindlessly,following a routine long ingrained in Harry by his Aunt Petunia. Harry was cooking some sausage in a skillet, when a hand reached out and touched his arm. Harry pulled back, sliding into a crouch, arms raised defensively. Taking in his surroundings, Harry blushed and stood up straight.

"Sorry, cub." Remus remarked, pretending that Harry had not just panicked, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I-It's ok-kay." Harry managed, body tense and trembling. He turned back to his cooking, not quite turning his back to Remus. Remus sighed, a twinge of dissapointment in his eyes. It was like this all the time, one step forward, two steps back. Even though Harry knew factually that Remus would never hurt him, after Remus startling him, Harry would be tense for a while.

"I can finish this, cub. Why don't you go Floo Neville or Luna, I'm sure they want to here all about your first day at a muggle school. Harry nodded, and padded silently out of the room. Remus leaned over the counter, placing his head in his hands. Harry's progress was touch and go. The was had left both visible and invisible marks upon his honorary godson. Some days it seemed like in due time, Harry would be back to normal. Other days it felt like he'd never see him smile, hear him laugh, or see him happy and functional again.

In the other room, Harry threw a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace and called "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!" and stuck his head into the flames. After a disconcerting trans-Atlantic spin, his head rested in Scotland, while his body stayed firmly in America.

"Harry," Albus greeted with a smile, "How was your first day of school?" Harry realized it was rather late, and blushed, looking at the headmaster's wacky pajamas.

"Sorry for calling so late, sir. I forgot about the time difference. I can-"

"Not at all Harry, I am glad to here from you, no matter the hour."

"Oh, ok. I guess my first day was pretty good. The teachers are all letting me sit in back seats, mostly in the corner too."

"That is nice of them. Have you made any friends?" Albus said, his eyes twinkling happily.

"Yes, sir. A girl named Angela."

"Good, good." Albus yawned behind his hand.

"I'll let you go to bed, sir. Would you let my um, f-friends know I say hi?"

"I will do that. Sleep well, Harry." A touch of worry crept into the old man's voice.

"Thank you, sir. Pleasant Dreams." Harry pulled out of the fireplace, closing his eyes to deal with the momentary nausea. Harry went into the dining room. They ate dinner in silence.

* * *

The darkness flashed in sporadic bursts around him as he ran. Trees whipped past, faster than the human eye could catch. Edward's heart did not beat, and his breath did not come in gasps. His muscles did not tighten, but this, this speed was as close as he got to an andrenaline rush. Well, except for resisting the new boy. That was an adrenaline rush. He wasn't sure he would manage tomorrow, sitting besides the living, breathing drug. He wanted it. It was near impossible to resist. But he was doing it, and his family would continue to help him resist, he had to trust that. Alice had already switched into Biology, easily getting a place when she had let "slip" that one of the students was smoking behind the gym buildings.

Edward rushed up the stairs of the house, trying to keep the thoughts of the various couples out of his head. But still, flashes of white skin, and lust widened pupils sped into his head. Edward had long since gotten over his embarrassment of such glimpses, if they were going to have sex where he could hear, then they were giving up their privacy.

Tonight however, the embarrassment was different. Never before had he felt such...curiosity about sex. He was glad that Alice could not see Harry's future, because if she did, well they would know what he felt about him. Harry smelled absolutely appetizing, but he was also completely gorgeous. Edward had caught himself thinking of the smooth muscles he had seen rippling in the back, the flat planes of the face, the dark green eyes. They all appealed to him in a way Edward had never felt before, and the feelings embarrassed him. He knew that Jasper had probably noticed, but Jasper was the only one of his sibling who was likely to keep quiet about it.

Edward entered his room, and collapsed on the couch. Running his hands through his hair, Edward sighed, and brought his knees up to his chest. He counted unnecesary breaths, trying not to listen to his family. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about these feelings. He couldn't date the boy- he was human.

_Perhaps, I can just indulge Carlisle's curiosity about why our abilities don't work. No one would question that, and it will give me a chance to be close to him, to figure him out._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Twilight. But I have Edward hidden under my bed...shhh! Don't tell._

_Lullabies  
_

_Chapter Four  
_  
Harry didn't sleep well. He tossed and turned all night, and when he fell into sleep he woke not long after screaming and shaking. Remus by default, didn't get much sleep either. Unfortunately, Harry was still shaky from earlier in the evening, and Remus couldn't comfort him. As it was, both of them woke tired and grumpy. Harry dropped Remus off at the Police station, managed to give the man a brief hug, and made his way to school. Pulling into an empty spot, Harry scanned the parking lot for Angela. He spotted her by the English building. Harry waved as he got out of the truck. Angela spotted him and gave a cheery wave back. Moving towards the English building proved difficult. He skirted the crowd of teens, but had to move through a couple of them to get to Angela. When he reached her, his heart was beating quickly, his breath was coming in short puffs, and he desperately wanted to reach for his wand.

"Good morning, Harry." Angela said softly, with a concerned smile, "How are you?"

"Morning," Harry said with a nod, "I'm... well. Thanks, you?"

"I'm good," Angela said as they hung up their coats inside the door. They were getting some stares, which in hindsight, should have been expected. Harry fidgeted under the eyes focused on Angela and he. Angela laid a soothing hand on his arm, carefully making sure he saw her hand before she touched him. Harry blinked at her, shocked that she knew how to approach him. Angela blushed lightly.

"I read up on PTSD last night, I hope you don't mind."

"No, it was probably a good idea," Harry replied softly, amazed that someone he had met yesterday would do research for him. "Thanks."

"No problem, Harry. You can repay me by letting me sit with you during lunch."

"Will do," Harry smiled. Angela took her seat, and Harry made his way back to his seat. Walking through the aisle, with people on both sides of him was tough. He was tense, and his eyes flicked back and forth, looking for any sign of threat. Sliding, into his seat, Harry tried to relax and pull up memories of yesterday's lesson. He grew irritated quickly when he could only remember brief things from the day before. _I have to remember! I hate this! _

Harry closed his eyes, formed fists with his tan, calloused hands, and took a deep relaxing breath. His memory had been bad since the end of the war. He couldn't bring himself to remember trivial things when there were more important things to think about. A soft noise to his right brought Harry out of his reverie. He turned immediately. The teacher was standing there, a small balding man named Mr. Mason.

"Mr. Potter?" The man's nasal voice was concerned and quiet.

"I'm alright, sir." Harry hastily informed the man, keeping the whole conversation quiet enough so that no other students could hear them.

"Very well. Do your best to pay attention."

"Yes, sir."

The rest of English passed quickly. Harry did his best to pay attention, taking notes and focusing on the teacher. It was easier to keep focused this way, away from thoughts of the war, of death. When the bell rang, Harry put his notes in his bag, and waited until the room emptied out. Angela was waiting for him at the front of the classroom, a small, comforting smile on her face. Joining her, Harry tugged on his rain jacket over his hoodie. Together, they stepped out the door, only to find Edward Cullen standing under the eave, his eyes and face unreadable. There was something different about his face, Harry noticed as he took a panicked step backwards. It was his eyes. Yesterday they had been dark, like Professor Snape's eyes. Today they were a light golden color, more like Remy's.

"I didn't mean to startle you." His voice was soft, floating in amongst the sound of rain hitting the asphalt. "Could I speak to you alone?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Angel spoke up, her eyes lingering on Harry's defensive pose.

"I'll be alright," Harry said, sliding into a more normal position. "You'll be late for class."

Angela gave him one more concerned look, before turning away, her dark green jacket fading into the fog.

"I wanted to apoligize for yesterday. I wasn't feeling well." The boy's face was pained, though his voice showed no sign of that pain.

Harry nodded shortly.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Harry Pottter, right?"

"Yes." The boy stiffened at his voice.

"I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just didn't want to be sick on you." Edward gave a beautiful crooked smile. Harry admired the way the red lips pulled back over the white teeth. Edward's face, and all the skin Harry could see, was snowy white, except for the dark circles under his eyes. Harry's eyes lingered on the lips before slowly making his way up to Edward's eyes. They were the same height, standing only a few feet apart. _Potter!_ Harry chided himself, _This isn't the time to have a crush or a boyfriend. Focus on getting better then worry about silly things like gorgeous boys. _

"You're forgiven. See you during Biology." It was hard for Harry to turn his back, when someone could so easily attack him, but he managed it, and headed off to his next class.

Harry tried to focus on his classes before lunch, he really did. But they flew by, and Harry could say honestly that he couldn't remember a thing from Spanish or Math. He tensely walked into the cafeteria, and spotted Angela at the table he had been sitting at the other day. He made his way slowly over, at the Cullens table, he gave a brief nod to Edward, who flashed him a small smile, and then he slid into his seat beside Angela.

"Afternoon." He greeted.

"Hello! Did you and Edward make up?"

"Yes, I suppose we did. Of course, I wasn't even aware we were fighting till just now." She pouted playfully. Harry opened his lunch and pulled out a small note, written on a piece of parchment.

_Hello cub,  
Lunch is leftovers from last night, and again, I want you to eat the whole thing, including dessert.  
I was lonely yesterday, but I've made friends, so don't worry about me. I hope you're sitting with Angela.  
Hope your day is going well.  
Love,  
Remy.  
P.S. I sent you a calming potion. It's in the thermos. If you need it go ahead and take it._

"Note from your guardian?" Angela asked, starting her own lunch.

"Yeah." Harry said, pulling out his protein rich lunch from his bag. Upon finding his thermos, he gave it a wary look, but opened it and downed it none-the-less. The artificial calm settled over him like a wave, and he gave a sigh of relief. He noticed Angela giving him and odd look, but simply gave her a crooked smile.

"Remy makes excellent tea." Angela giggled. They made their way through lunch, chatting spontaneously and ignoring the stares of the room in general. The calming potion helped Harry keep focused on the present, and he was able to function normally despite the stress his nerves were dealing with.

The bell rang, and Harry and Angela slowly made their way to Biology.

* * *

Edward anxiously got ready for the day. He stepped into the bathroom and turned the hot water on in his shower. He stepped into the steam filled glass shower, and quickly washed himself. Stepping out of the shower, Edward stopped in front of the mirror, inspecting his body. He was perfect, he knew that, but he didn't know if he would appeal to... he shook the thought out of his head, dried himself off and dressed for the day. His siblings and he waved goodbye to their parents in all but blood, and Edward sped off to school. He was anxious to get to Harry, and apologize for how he had acted yesterday.

Parking was mindless, as was his first class. The entire first period he spent scanning the minds of various people to figure out which class Harry had. He finally found his answer in Angela, a quiet, shy girl in his and Harry's year.

_Mr. Mason is boring. I wonder what he was asking Harry. Harry seems so out of it today, I hope he's doing alright. He's got such tough stuff to deal with..._Edward pulled out, not wanting to intrude on Harry's privacy. _Funny, _he thought to himself,_ I've never worried about people's privacy before. Just my family's. What does Angela mean, he has such tough stuff to deal with, what does that mean!? _

Edward's thought rambled around Harry for the next hour. When the bell rang, he speedily made his way to the English building. He waited to the side, just under the eaves. None of the humans noticed him, but when Angela and Harry walked out, Harry's eyes immediately turned to his face.

Harry took a hurried step back, panic blinking softly in his eyes. Edward managed to tear himself away from the emerald eyes that had haunted his mind all night, and said "I'm sorry I startled you. Could I speak to you alone?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Angela spoke up, startling Edward. Angela was normally a soft spoken girl. Her eyes were lingering on Harry with a concerned, motherly look.

"I'll be alright," Harry murmured to her, taking a step closer. "You'll be late for class."

Angela gave Harry one more worried look,and Edward, curious, honed in on her thoughts. _I'm not sure this is a good idea, Harry's so jumpy! Leaving him alone with a **Cullen** seems stupid. They're scaring to anyone not just someone with PTSD.  
_

_PTSD! _Edward thought blankly to himself, _I wonder why Harry has PTSD. I'll have to be careful, no sudden movements, no coming up from behind him, I should avoid touch anyway, _Hurriedly, Edward ran through everything he knew about PTSD (Symptoms, Treatments...)

His mind was still on PTSD as he apologized to Harry, and as Harry accepted his apology. He watched as the slender, muscular, boy turned his back on him, tense beyond belief, and walked off, his graceful form sliding into the rain. _I can't wait for Biology._

_Thanks for reading! Please review. Reviews are what make me update. Lots of Reviews=Quick update. It's simple math!! _

_Happy Holidays!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for reading! Please review. Reviews are what make me update. Lots of Reviews=Quick update. It's simple math!! _

_Happy Holidays!_

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**

* * *

_Holy cow! Thanks for all the reviews! It is completely true, more reviews make for a quicker update, and 80 or so reviews for one chapter equal uber quick update._

_Of course, keep in mind that the updates are going to be slower now that I'm having this beta read. Thanks so much to **Baduk**, who puts up with my grammar and random questions. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
_

_Lullabies_

_Chapter Five_

Edward settled into his seat beside (beside) Emmett at the lunch table.

"Afternoon," He muttered. He hadn't bothered to get lunch today-even humans didn't eat some days. Crossing his arms against the table, Edward hid his face.

_Edward? _Came Jasper's thoughts, _What's the matter?  
_

"Forget it, Jasper."

_This is about your crush. _There was definitely amusement laced in with his concern now.

"Shut it."

_Edward, it's perfectly normal..._ An amused smile played at the edges of Jasper's lips.

"That's it!" Edward burst out, his head flinging up. "If you don't shut up I'll tell Alice-"

"Shutting up." Jasper replied, eyes wide and panicked. "Shutting up."

"I hate when you do that," Emmett groaned.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me Edward." Alice asked, voice deadly.

"Nothing, dear sister." Edward replied just as Jasper said "Nothing! Nothing!"

Alice's topaz eyes narrowed. "I'll find out, Jazzy."

Jasper whimpered slightly. For a moment Edward felt a twinge of pity for his brother; Alice was scary when mad.

Edward zoned out again, hiding his eyes in his arms and humming quietly to himself, drowning out the mental voices of everybody around him. He noticed when Harry walked in and raised his head up from the table. Harry gave him a short nod and Edward responded with a brief smile. Edward heard Harry slide into his seat behind him, Jasper smirked at him. Edward collapsed back to the table, listening in on Harry's conversation.

"Afternoon." Harry greeted, his chair grating against the linoleum.

"Hello! Did you and Edward make up?" Angela asked, her voice soft and amused.

"Yes, I suppose we did. Of course, I wasn't even aware we were fighting till just now."Harry responded, laughter tinging his tone.

There was a small rustling, like a paper bag being opened.

"Note from your guardian?" Angela asked.

"Yeah." Harry said. There was a slurping sound and then a sigh.

"Remy makes excellent tea." Harry said, sounding calmer. Angela giggled. They made their way through lunch, chatting spontaneously.

The bell rang and Edward and Alice rose from their seats. The senior Cullens gave no sign of moving and waved goodbye to Edward and Alice. The two vampires walked together to Biology, tension building in Edward's pose as they went.

"Relax Edward." Alice murmured under her breath as they entered the building. Alice left his side to go speak to Mr. Banner and Edward took a deep, unnecessary breath. He slid gracefully into his seat beside Harry, making enough noise that the boy noticed him. Harry's scent washed over him like a wave. His throat burned and his eyes darkened. He held his breath.

"Good afternoon, Harry." Edward greeted softly. Harry, who was already studying him, nodded.

"Hey." They fell into silence while the teacher started talking. It was boring- what high school biology class could offer something to somebody who had graduated from medical school. Twice. Harry, however, was taking notes; his forehead creased in concentration. While Harry wasn't paying attention, Edward leaned away and took a small breath, before leaning against the table. He searched out Alice, finding her in the second row sitting beside a bespectacled boy. Alice's thoughts reached out to him murmuring reassurances, things to focus on instead of Harry's pounding pulse.

"She's your sister, right?" Harry asked softly, his tenor voice sending waves of his scent over Edward.

"Yes," Edward replied. "Not by blood, but my sister none the less." Edward allowed himself an amused smile. _Not by blood. Ha._

"So I heard," Harry murmured. "It was nice of your parents to take so many kids in."

"Yes it was. A lot of the people here think my mother is less of a good person because she can't have kids of her own."

"It shouldn't make a difference." Harry muttered, scribbling down his notes. " Uh- did you happen to catch what Mr. Banner just said?"

Edward repeated it from Mr. Banner's head to Harry. "Thanks." The black haired boy replied.

"You're adopted, right?" Edward asked a moment later.

"Yes; I guess you could say that." A sad, pained look flashed across Harry's face; Edward wondered after it, wishing he could know what the boy was thinking.

"And you moved from London." Edward stated more than asked.

"Well, from Surrey really, but I suppose you could say London. I didn't spend much time in either place."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Cullen, please pay attention." Mr. Banner interrupted with a scowl for Edward and a gentle frown for Harry.

"Sorry, sir." Harry said softly and Edward gave a nod. Turning back to his notes, Harry's black locks fell into his face. Thin, trembling fingers moved to push the hair out of his face. Harry was tan and muscled; admiringly, Edward studied the arm presented to him. Harry wore long sleeves and jeans, all a size too big; but under the loose clothing Edward could make out strong biceps and slim, lithe forearms . As Edward was studying Harry's graceful fingers he noticed that Harry's right hand had an odd callous along the under side of his thumb and in the folds of the other fingers.

A little stubble covered the tan face, accentuating the clean lines of the emerald eyed boy's face.

"Edward," Harry said tensely and his name on those lips sent shivers up Edward's spine, "Could you please stop staring at me? It's creeping me out."

"Sorry," Edward said, turning his head to the front of the classroom. A sigh of relief gently left the boy's lips. Stifled laughter entered Alice's mind and Edward let out a growl too low for the humans to hear.

_What's this?! _Alice crowed mentally, _Does our Eddy-poo have a crush?! That's so sweet!  
_

Edward groaned. Now the whole family was going to know by sundown. Great.

* * *

Harry took his seat in the Biology room, setting his books on the table. A moment later a scraping noise alerted Harry to Edward's presence.

"Good Afternoon, Harry." Edward greeted softly with his melodic voice. Harry gave a short nod before turning to his notebook and book. Biology was one of his toughest classes- it wasn't as though Hogwarts taught any kind of science.

"Hey." They fell into silence while the teacher started talking. Harry took notes while trying to understand what the teacher was saying. Of course, he kept a wary eye on his peers, scanning constantly for danger, his muscles tense and ready for action.

He noticed Edward looking over at one of the girls who sat with him, the ebony haired pixie-like one.

"She's your sister, right?" Harry asked quietly, so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"Yes," Edward replied at the same volume. "Not by blood, but my sister none the less." Edward gave an amused smile, and Harry stored the smile away.

"So I heard. It was nice of your parents to take so many kids in." Harry thought of the Dursleys , who had neglected and abused him through his childhood, even though he was their nephew. That someone could so selflessly take kids that weren't their own in and care for them as the Dursleys never managed blew his mind.

"Yes, it was. A lot of the people here think my mother is less of a good person because she can't have kids of her own." _Jealous of their beauty, probably. Have to have something bad to say, I know how that works._

"It shouldn't make a difference." Harry muttered, thinking of Rita Skeeter. " Uh- did you happen to catch what Mr. Banner just said?"

Edward repeated it to Harry. "Thanks." Harry said, wondering how Edward had managed to listen to Mr. Banner and have a conversation. Then again, Edward wasn't constantly scanning the room for danger as Harry was.

"You're adopted, right?" Edward asked a moment later.

"Yes, I guess you could say that." Harry replied, thinking sadly of Sirius. The thoughts came pouring in, _Sirius on the Quidditch field, blood pouring from his mouth, eyes, ears and nose._ _Bellatrix wouldn't let up the Cruciatus_. _Harry ran and ran..._

"And you moved from London." Edward stated more than asked, interrupting Harry's memories. Internally, Harry gave a sigh of relief, if he had continued in that strain he would have worked himself into a flashback.

"Well, from Surrey really, but I suppose you could say London. I didn't spend much time in either place."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Cullen, please pay attention." Mr. Banner interrupted with a scowl for Edward and a gentle frown for Harry.

"Sorry, sir." Harry replied. He felt bad; the teachers were doing so much for him, so the least he could do was pay attention. They lapsed into silence. Edward's eyes lingered on Harry, tracing the lines of his face. The intensity of Edward's gaze was starting to make him feel very uncomfortable.

"Edward," Harry said tensely, "Could you please stop staring at me? It's creeping me out."

"Sorry," Edward said, turning his head to the front of the room. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to his notes.

_Please Review, they really, really make my day! REVIEWS = UPDATE. It's fanfiction math, fun, no?_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Wow. Wow. Thanks SO much for all the reviews guys! I got 100+ last chapter. You guys are the best! Please continue to practice your fanfiction math. (I'll provide a cheat sheet at the end of the chapter...:))_

_Also, as stated in my Disclaimer, my information on PTSD comes from medicinenet . com (Take out the spaces) please feel free to correct me if I have my information wrong- I'm not an expert, I'm just doing my best to make it realistic. If you want more info go to the site above and search PTSD. There's a lot of information so I suggest the PTSD at a glance section. _

_This chapter has been Beta read by Baduk. Any mistakes left over are my fault!  
_

_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer respectively. Also, my information on PTSD comes from medicinenet . com_

_Chapter Six_

Eagerly gathering my possessions and exiting the Biology classroom, I made my way to the next period; I was learning to hate biology. After Hogwarts, The scientific stuff just didn't make sense to my brain anymore. Once upon a time science had been one of my favorite subjects at school. I hate to say it, but the magical world basically ruined the laws of physics for me. Angela waved goodbye to me as I made my way to gym. She has AP Calculus last period. Poor Girl; I don't even understand the 'easy' stuff.

As I slipped into the gymnasium, somebody brushed against me. Immediately memories crowded my mind..._I was in the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. A hand brushed against my arm, naturally, I turned. Nott whispered, "Crucio!" his voice was harsh. The pain erupts in me, burning, burning, stabbing, ripping, and breaking...pain...pain... _ I pull back from the unexpected touch; my breath ragged and heart beating much too fast.

It was a boy… only a boy. He was a little shorter than me, with blond, spiky hair. As I pulled back from his touch, his eyes narrowed and he gave me a strange look.

_Shit. I'll never fit in anywhere. Who wants a paranoid freak around after all?_

Gym, luckily, was just a lecture on the rules of Badminton. I dozed off, tuning out the rambling of the gym teacher. Last night had been pretty bad; I shivered and rubbed my head, trying to forget the flashbacks and nightmares. When the bell finally rang, I impatiently made my way to my car. I tossed my bag in the passenger seat and crammed the keys in. As I waited for an opening, so I could pull out, the girl _(Jessica?) _ from my Spanish class came up to my window. With a sigh, I opened the window. The rain fogged glass slid down, revealing the girl in more clarity. She was dressed to attract; she wore a tight black v-neck and too much makeup.

"Hello." I said as pleasantly as I could manage. "May I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends tomorrow? At lunch?"

"Oh." I said. _ No way was I going to sit with this girl; I had met her type before! _ "That's really nice of you, but I... uh, well. I'd just rather not."

She gave him a hurt and appalled look before stepping back, a pout forming on her face.

I took the chance and pulled into the line of traffic. As I waited impatiently for the line to move, I spotted Edward standing by a shiny silver Volvo talking quietly to the blond boy. His sister, the one who had mysteriously gotten a place in Biology, stuck her head out and called to them; Edward and the blond gracefully entered their car. The line moved and I sped out of the lot; I was paying way too much attention to Edward and his family.

While driving to the police station, I carefully considered everything odd about Edward and his family. There was something about them… the way they moved and acted; it reminded me of some distant, or vague, memory. As I pulled up in the lot, Remus was waiting for me outside, as usual; his black coat stood out against the red brick of the station. He waved and made his way over. When he had settled himself in his seat, he turned to me and smiled, opening his arms. My nerves had calmed some, well, at least where Remus was concerned. I leaned into the hug, taking pleasure in having someone who was always there for me no matter what. Remus held on to me tight, his werewolf strength keeping me attached to his chest; several minutes later he pulled back and I re-situated my body before driving out of the lot.

"How was your day?" Remus predictably asked.

"It was alright; I hate math."

Remus chuckled and I flashed him a quick smile.

"Did you eat with Angela?"

"Yes, I quite like her. You know, she even looked up PTSD after I told her I had it; she knew how to approach me and everything."

"She sounds like a good friend." Remus said with a grin; he turned a little more somber and added, "Severus sent your potion along with some more calming potions. My Wolfsbane Potion should be arriving next week."

"Oh," I said, gripping the steering wheel tighter. My diagnosis of PTSD was a tricky one; I had officially been diagnosed at the end of my sixth year, but the Headmaster _ (Who continually wants me to call him Albus, I just can't seem to bring myself to do it...) _theorized that I had been suffering from it since after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I privately admitted that I thought that was true. Ever since the catastrophe of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I've been dogged by flashbacks, nightmares, and phobias of graveyards, mazes, and the dark. As time went on, more of the symptoms of PTSD began to show up; I had trouble concentrating or remembering things that didn't have to do with the war. Sometimes, I would black out for hours at a time, waking up and having no idea of what I had done. If somebody came up to me unannounced, I startled; occasionally falling into a flashback.

It was Remus who finally diagnosed me. After my parents died he spent several years in the Muggle world, working as a secondary school teacher. One year, he had a student who had PTSD. The school had made arrangements so the teen wouldn't have to face, or think about violence and gave a seminar to the teachers about PTSD.

Remus had hesitantly suggested the disorder after I had woken up in the middle of a Potions class having no memory of getting up for breakfast that morning. Poppy, Albus, and Professor Snape had latched onto the idea; delving into further research regarding the subject. Amazingly, I had made it through everything without developing Complex Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (C-PTSD), which was more permanent. They attempted to help me with Muggle medicines, but most things I tried made me prone to random magical outbursts and terrible rashes. Finally, I tried a potion that Severus had formulated to help with my symptoms. That, along with an occasional calming potion, kept me able to function. Last month, we were even able to lower the dosage; I was getting better, slowly, agonizingly slow, but better nonetheless.

Sometimes, when I lay awake at night, unable to sleep due to a bout of insomnia, I considered what my life would be like if Neville had been the Chosen One. I didn't usually get too far; I imagined Neville in my spot and knew that he would have come out of it a lot worse than I had.

Remus broke into my thoughts, "What about Biology?"

I groaned. "Remus, are you still worrying about Edward?"

Remy scowled, "Harry, you didn't see how jittery you were yesterday; however, I trust, due to your use of his name, that you worked things out?"

"Yeah, I guess. He was sick, was all. You were right; I just blew things out of proportions."

"You guess?" Remus asked me, ignoring my other comments. He was getting way too good at reading me.

"Well, I don't know. There's something about him and his whole family, really, that just makes me anxious."

Remus' brow creased in worry. "It's not that he's a bad person," I reassured, "It's just that they remind me of something..."

"Have you noticed anything in particular?" I nodded, counting raindrops as they ran down the window; the light turned green and I drove on, counting dashes on the road instead.

"Harry? Anything?" Remus asked again. I lost count of my counting and shook my head. It was a new obsession: counting things; I had taken to counting things as I walked down the hall, or drove, or ate, or even just sitting in class taking notes.

"What's going on Harry?" I flushed. I hated to worry Remus, or the others; even though they constantly reminded me that I could come to them with regarding anything. "You've been out of it recently."

"I-" I started hesitantly; Remus laid a reassuring hand on my arm. "You remember what Poppy said about Anxiety Disorders sometimes co-occurring with PTSD?"

"Yes. Do you-" Remus said softly. I could tell he was worried, his voice was strained. "Do you think you have one?"

"I have to count things."

"Oh, OCD then."

"Yeah."

The car fell silent; the only noise was the soft whooshing of rain and tires on asphalt.

"I'll contact Poppy and Severus. We won't try the Muggle remedies this time."

"Thank Merlin!" I breathed and Remus chuckled as I pulled into the driveway. I counted the trees along the drive; there were fourteen, standing straight. I slipped out of the car and Remus did the same, handing my bag as we walked up to the door. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He stood aside to let me in, but I couldn't go in first, what if someone was in there? _Ridiculous, _I told myself, but Remus had already understood and walked in first. I followed. As with the night before, I went up to my room and spent hours struggling with my homework. It was harder as this new compulsion grabbed hold of me; I counted words in a sentence as I read Shakespeare; I counted rulers as I researched for Government; I counted letters in words as I tried to study for a Spanish test. The compulsion served me in math, as I recounted every problem I did. There was no Biology homework tonight, for which I was thankful for. I went downstairs, counting steps as I went.

Remus and I had a quiet supper. After we ate, Remus cleared the table and washed the dishes while I went upstairs and showered. Dressed in a pair of sweats and one of Sirius' old t-shirts, I rolled out a mat on the floor. I sat down on the mat and crossed my legs. Remus came in a moment later and laid down his own mat. Together we counted our breaths. As he led me through my meditation exercise, I began to relax each muscle in my body. When I was nearly a puddle on the floor, Remus helped me into bed, tucked me in, turned the lights out, and left, leaving the door ajar behind him.

* * *

Remus's POV

After I had tucked Harry into bed, I made my way into my own room. A cheery fire was already burning and I took the floo powder down from the mantle. Throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace I called "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts!"

The transatlantic spin left me a little bit dizzy as the Headmaster looked up from his desk.

"Still awake Albus?"

"Yes, indeed. There is much to be done. Is there a reason you called Remus? All is well, I should hope."

I sighed, shifting my weight onto my knees.

"Oh, dear," Albus sighed, pulling a chair over to the fireplace and taking a seat. "Harry, I presume?"

"Yes Albus."

"Let me call Poppy and Severus; if you are calling at such a late hour it must be an important issue." I nodded, wishing I was calling because Harry was doing phenomenally.

Albus turned and called a house-elf, sending the elf off to fetch Poppy and Severus. Several minutes later, the two people in question came through the door. I called out a greeting to both; after which, each conjured a chair by the fireside and took their seats.

"How is Potter?" Severus asked.

"He's mostly well." I said. "He's made a friend and an... acquaintance, I suppose you could call him."

"That is good," Poppy said softly, a smile gracing her features. "It isn't why you called though."

"No. Harry thinks he has OCD. He can't stop counting things. He's only just told me, but I bet it has been bothering him before this. Unfortunately, He's very adept at keeping things to himself."

"Yes," Albus agreed sadly. Severus was scribbling some notes on a piece of parchment while Poppy pulled out a potion.

"Here," She said, handing the potion to me, "It's an anti-anxiety potion that he can take on a regular basis with his other potions. We have several students with OCD; it's a very common disorder among wizards. Ask him if he thinks he's had it since he was a child. If it helps, you can tell him that James was diagnosed with OCD. This potion should keep it well managed."

I reached my arm through the fire and accepted the potion. "Thank you. James had OCD?"

"Yes. He was diagnosed very young and his parents helped him manage it. From what Harry tells me of his Aunt, it sounds like she may have had a case as well."

I nodded, considering.

"Thank you for waking up so late to address my concerns," I murmured in goodbye.

They all brushed my thanks away. I pulled back across the Atlantic just as Harry began to scream.

_Let's practice our fanfiction math, okay?_

_Reviews = Update SO... review, pretty please?  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer respectively.  
AN: Sorry for the wait. I'm back at school now, so we'll be practicing some new fanfiction math. (Time it takes me to write new chapter + Time it takes me to type new chapter + Time it takes Baduk to correct my grammar and spelling) x (Amount of HW I have + Amount of time Baduk has) / (Amount of Reviews x Long Reviews)  
/ stands for division, by the way.  
Thanks you so much for all the Reviews! Wow!!!!! I had 150+ last chapter, do you now how fantastically amazing that is! You guys are totally the best!_

_Chapter Seven  
_

_It was dark and he couldn't see past his own nose. Ba-bum, ba-bum, the sound of his heart was the only noise audible. He turned, trying to make out something- anything in the darkness that would tell him where he was and how to get out.  
_

_A square of light came into view as he turned; A door?  
_

_"Tsk, tsk, Harry." A high voice said from behind. Harry spun, wand out, "You didn't think you were getting out, did you?"  
_

_And then the pain started.  
_

Harry screamed. He sat up, still screaming. Remus entered his room at a run a moment later.

"Shh..." The man murmured, wrapping his arms reassuringly around Harry's trembling body. Harry hid his head in Remus' chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh... quiet now Harry. Nothing can hurt you here."

"He'll find me." Harry whimpered.

"No, no. Nobody can find us here unless we show them where we are. Remember, we're unplottable."

"It won't stop him, he always finds me. He'll kill me."

"You're safe Harry. He's gone now. You got rid of him. Nobody's going to hurt you. You're safe."

"P-promise?" Harry asked quietly.

"I promise. Nobody can find us here."

Harry sighed and clung closer to his guardian.

"I'll keep you safe, Harry, try not to worry."

Remus' hands ran up and down Harry's tense back. Harry counted the strokes as the hands worked out the kinks in his muscles. Harry finally fell asleep against Remus' chest.

Remus sighed and smiled sadly down at his charge. Harry was a haunted young man whose barriers and masks rarely fell away. When he was like this, asleep and vulnerable, it was easy to forget that he was one of the most powerful wizards of their time. Remus tucked Harry back into bed, pulling the covers up to the boy's chin. Remus gave Harry a quick kiss to the forehead and made his way to his own bed.

* * *

Edward watched as Harry left, again noting the odd way the boy walked- shoulders thrown back and posture straighter than most teenagers in this day and age. Harry slipped out of the warm room into the rain and Edward sighed in relief as the delicious scent left his range. Alice drifted up to his seat, movements graceful and quick.

"You should have told me you had a crush!"

"I don't have a crush," Edward groused, wishing with all his might that Alice would forget the whole incident, "He's just a curious sort."

"Edward, Edward, don't lie to me." Alice smiled.

"I'm not lying," he promptly told her, rising from his seat and walking towards the door.

"Edward, it's painfully obvious you like him. It's perfectly normal..."

Edward growled; Jasper and Alice were more alike than they knew.

"I know; it _would_ be perfectly normal, _should I have a crush on him! _Which I don't! Now be quiet- not a word more of this."

Alice giggled and sped off to her next class as Edward headed to AP Calculus. Sliding into his back row seat, Edward sighed and tried to shake the picture of Harry's rippling arm muscles out of his mind in order to focus on the class. It didn't work; Edward spent most of class in a Harry-induced haze. When the bell rang, he prepared to leave to meet his family at his car.

As Edward was opening the driver side door, Jasper grabbed his shoulder from behind; he had sensed Edward's dismal mood.

"Edward?" Jasper asked, not verbally saying anything more.

"This is ridiculous," Edward said lowly enough that not even the rest of his family could hear.

"What is?" Jasper asked at the same volume.

"He's human." Edward said despairingly.

"And you're an angst ridden vampire." Jasper said with a long suffering sigh. "Edward-at the risk of sounding sappy- the whole family would support you in this if it made you happy."

Edward sighed and shook his head.

"We would," Alice said, sticking her head out. "I'm not going to tell anyone, by-the-by."

Edward pursed his lips and slid into the car. After Jasper had joined them in the car, Edward drove off.

Alice was unusually quiet while Rosalie and Emmett chatted lowly together. Warily, Edward focused on her mind. _Poor Edward. I wonder if there is any chance at all that they could be together- this is the first person he's been interested in since the 1970's. I hate this not knowing- having to guess and worry over the future. How _does _everybody else do it?  
_

Edward stifled a chuckle and tried to focus on the road.

A moment later, Emmett's thoughts burst from his lips.

"What is up with you guys?!"

"Nothing," Alice, Jasper, and Edward chorused.

"Sure, and I'm the President." Emmett grumbled.

"President of the Girl Scouts," Jasper laughed.

Emmett growled.

"How many cookies have you sold, huh?"

Edward tuned out their good-natured teasing, glad that Jasper had so easily distracted Emmett. Edward knew that his brother would eventually remember and drag it out of them, but for now, his secret was safe.

* * *

Much later, Edward was sitting in his room listening to music; the soft beat soothed him and he allowed the world to fall away. A knock interrupted his reverie. Sensing Carlisle's mind outside the door, Edward said, "Come in."

"Edward," Carlisle greeted, walking in and taking a seat on the couch. "I heard about your interest in this new boy at school."

Edward tensed; though Carlisle wasn't a narrow minded person (Who could be after 300 years?) Edward had never, truly, told him where his interests lay. Edward knew that Carlisle wouldn't abandon him, but still he feared his disapproval. Carlisle was Edward's father in all the ways that mattered and living up to Carlisle's expectations was difficult.

"Alice told you?" Edward guessed, not checking Carlisle's thoughts.

"No, Jasper."

"Jasper?"

"He's worried about you Edward. The boy is human- such a relationship would be difficult."

"I'm not planning on pursuing it farther Carlisle."

"What is it that interests you so? Isn't it very difficult for you to be around him?"

"Yes; however, something other than his blood is calling to me though and I can't figure him out."

"Is that what he is then, a puzzle?"

"No. I don't know. I don't _think_ so. He's very beautiful."

"Is he?"

"Yes."

"Edward, is this boy-"

"Harry."

"Harry, then. If Harry is so interesting to you, by all means, talk to him. But do not set your heart on him Edward."

"I know Carlisle; It will be fine."

Carlisle left the room and joined his wife in their 'bedroom'.

"Did you talk to him?" Esme asked, her dark, obsidian eyes intent on Carlisle's face.

"Yes." Carlisle answered, sitting beside Esme on the bed.

"Is Jasper right?"

"I believe so."

"I worry about Edward," Esme admitted softly, "He is so passionate about things he loves; anyone would be lucky to have him. He has bad taste in love though-"

"Not bad. Just... impossible."

"Yes, Edward has an affinity for picking impossible love interests. I fear he will be alone forever."

_An: Remember, Reviews= Update! Yay!  
_

_Still, the amount of reviews I get really keeps me going. I love to hear from every body. I heard alot about the switch from third person to first last chapter. You'll notice it's back in third now. This is how it's going to work: Chapters where it's about interaction ( 'Interaction Chapters' ) will be in third person. More reflective, or chapters focused on a single character, or chapters that are meant to show you what the character is thinking and feeling in reaction to previous events ( 'Reaction chapters') will be in first. Please, please don't give me shit about the POV switches. This is how it's going to work._

_Reviews, Pleasums?  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Lullabies_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

_An: Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. This is not Beta-Read as I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. Hopefully more soon._

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

_UPDATED: Beta-Read by the lovely Baduk as of 6/14/09._

_

* * *

  
_

Harry and Remus easily fell into easily settled into a pattern in Forks. Each morning they would wake up, get ready for the day and then traverse the snow that had begun to accumulate on Forks' wintery landscapes together. Harry would then drop Remus off at the police station with a hug and make his way to school, where he struggled through his classes. Lunch saw Harry at his table either with or without Angela; Angela never brought other people to sit at their table and Harry never followed her when she went to sit with her friends.

Though they were close, Angela and her classmates had been together all their lives and very little could intercede on bonds like those. Equally, Harry's need for secrets, his fear of human interaction, and his growing comfort in Forks High School pushed them apart.

Edward Cullen continued to be an aloof mystery to Harry. Every time he saw one of the Cullens or Hales something wiggled in his brain; probably a suppressed memory of some sort, but whatever it was, it irritated Harry to no end.

As his rhythms and social interactions steadied out, so did Harry's symptoms. They were able to reduce his potion dose by half the first month, and another half the second month. The OCD potion had not only rid him of his overwhelming compulsion to count things, but many other quirks he hadn't even realized _were_ compulsions until they ceased: washing his hair twice, knocking the side of a doorway as he entered a room, or always having his plate completely organized before he ate.

Remus also had found his place in Forks. The first two full moons of their stay in Forks passed without much ado, falling on weekends both times and generally being easy on his body. Remy also formed a friendship with the chief of police, Charlie Swan. Charlie had constantly been on Remus' case to have dinner together, preferably down at the Quileute reserve with his friend Billy, who was, apparently, a much better cook than Charlie.

Remus constantly put him off, giving vague excuses about Harry's health. However, now that Harry's symptoms had settled down, they were cruising along the highway, headed towards La Push. They pulled up to a small house where the last remnants of the winter snow melting away on the lawn. Remus slid out of the passenger seat as Harry stuffed a calming potion in his pocket and locked the car. Together, they walked up to the house and Remus rang the doorbell while taking note that Charlie's cruiser was absent, which meant that they had beaten him there. Harry stood nervously behind Remus, fist clenching and unclenching reflexively. Remus laid a reassuring hand on the fist and Harry gathered himself, just as the door opened. A very tall, muscled young man stood at the door, a man in a wheel chair, and a gangly, friendly eyed youth not far behind him.

However, as soon as the door opened, the young man growled low in his throat and began to shake, as though he was going to burst from his seams at any moment. Remus also growled, moving protectively in front of Harry. The two alphas' growled again, and crouched- ready to fight. Harry recognized the signs of a werewolf fight about to break out and quickly pushed Remus, turning on his guardian immediately.

"Remus, stop it!"

A snarl left the usually gentle man's lips.

"I mean it Remus." Harry said with a whimper which softened the wolf. Harry pulled out his calming potion and somewhat reluctantly shoved it into the older man's hands. "Drink."

The other werewolf still stood in the doorway, broad frame easily blocking the way in. Harry grasped his wand, but did not pull it (out). After all, there were such things as Muggle werewolves and they were not always aware of the Wizarding World. The other man backed down at a final growl from Remy, recognizing the other as the dominant.

Harry stepped back when he heard Remus' polite cough. The sandy haired man was flushing lightly and stepped up to the other wolf.

"I apologize. I do not know what came over me." The second werewolf relaxed further.

"You must be Mr. Lupin," The man in the wheel chair said and the second werewolf moved out of the way respectfully. The gangly youth stared at all of them in awe and distress."I believe we have much to talk about before Charlie comes."

* * *

Half an hour later Harry found himself somewhat well-versed in Quileute shape shifters. In turn, the Quileute men found themselves presented with a true werewolf. It was a somewhat awkward situation to say the least. Sam, the second werewolf, left after all was explained to inform the pack about the new development. Jacob, the gangly youth, and Harry were pushed out of the kitchen so that Bill and Remus could talk privately before Charlie arrived.

"So..." Jacob said, grinning.

"So." Harry returned with his own smile, surprising himself with how at ease he found himself around the teen.

Jacob chuckled. Harry grinned a bit wider.

This, he sensed, was going to be a wonderful friendship.

* * *

As the months passed since Harry Potter's arrival in Forks, the Cullen family gradually grew used to the silently brooding Edward being more silent and brooding then usual. Jasper watched as his brother fell faster and harder for the black-haired youth. At first he had not understand what so enthralled his brother, but when he began looking he understood.

Harry Potter walked in a way that would perfectly compliment Edward's.

Harry Potter talked when Edward was silent and was silent when Edward talked.

Harry Potter was determined to be happy, as his brother was determined to be sad.

Edward was determined to rely on his instincts, where Harry Potter questioned each move he made.

Jasper had never thought soul mates were real. Then he met Alice. And Esme and Carlisle. And Rosalie and Emmett; he knew that some people were just destined for each other. He knew Edward and Harry would be like that. Over the last three months, Edward had pretended his interest waned, but they all knew him too well for that. Jasper carefully monitored Harry, happy that his gift still worked.

He would never admit to anyone, not even Edward who had access to his thoughts, that Harry Potter's fear had paralyzed him on numerous occasions. As Harry felt safer, Jasper considered breaking the boundaries he had set between himself and humans and approaching the remarkable young man.

Jasper recognized the signs of a broken soldier and felt deep, deep within him that he could understand Harry, and Harry him, in a way that would forever mark them brothers.

Now, to get through the boy's formidable barriers.


	9. Chapter 9

_Lullabies_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight._

_AN: Thank you for all the reviews! You are all phenomenal._

_Please let me know what you think of the chapter!_

_It's a bit shorter than I planned, but it needed to end. Sorry all. _

_Chapter Nine_

Harry groaned. Damn it all. The Biology test sitting all too innocently on his desk bore a big red F across the top. Of all his classes, Biology was easily the worst. After all, when you've ridden a centaur and argued with merpeople, Biology just wasn't convincing.

Edward looked over. His eyes were a light, golden topaz, as they had been everyday since the first. Edward quirked and eyebrow and Harry slid his failed test in front of him.

"I hate Biology." Harry grumbled.

Edward smiled. "It's not that bad, is it?"

Harry scowled at him.

"Or maybe it is. Apologies."

Harry shrugged, "Nothing to apologize for," he said in confusion, "But this was the final test. Remus is going to be pissed."

"Remus?"

"My guardian. Too smart for his own good, and believes in excellent grades."

How Harry was supposed to achieve excellent grades was beyond him. Though his PTSD was improving, he was also studying for his N.E.W.T.s and was unfamiliar with the previous course work. Remus would simply tell him that he was able to achieve anything he put his mind too, and Harry would glare.

Jacob, who was an embarrassing two years younger than him, was willingly helping Harry with his Math and Government work. Jacob and Harry met most afternoons at the Black's house. When Harry had learned the family's last name he had suffered a near-flashback and a bad couple days plagued with memories of his godfather. Despite the memories attached to the name, Jacob and Harry were close.

Remus and Harry had not revealed magic to the Quileute members, but despite the secrets he still kept from the younger, Harry loved every minute spent with Jake. Jake often spoke of the new found information that the Quileute legends were true, and his own anxiety and excitement over his eventual transformation.

Remus often spent time with Sam and Jared, the two pack members, teaching them the tricks of the trade on how to control the wolf. Often the pack, Sam's girlfriend, Jared's parents, the Elders and Harry and Remus gathered together for dinner, or just to talk about wolf things. Both Remus and Harry found the Quileute wolves fascinating, and the Quileute's found just as much interest in a 'true werewolf'.

"If he is concerned about your grades," Edward asked, interrupting Harry's thoughts, "Why does he not assist you with you work?"

Harry snorted. "Remus doesn't know Biology. We've both had pretty…unusual educations."

"Is that so?"

Harry nodded.

"Well…I'd be pleased to assist you with your Biology work."

"You mean like as a tutor?" Harry asked, brief surprise entering his mind. He knew Edward was smart, but apparently he and all the Cullens were aloof and reclusive.

"Sure," Edward answered with a nod. Harry noticed the pixie-like girl who was Edward's sister staring at Edward. Edward stared back at her and gave an odd half nod of his head.

"Well," Harry said, "I guess."

Edward gave Harry a dazzling smile, and Harry's heart skipped a beat. There was something spectacular about Edward Cullen.

_LullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabies_

Edward was mildly disgusted with himself, to put it lightly. He had thought that his…infatuation with Harry Potter was passing. After all, it's one thing to admire a form and quite another to be constantly thinking of another being. He should not spend all his time worried about Harry, and he knew it. Even if a relationship were possible between them, the amount of time he spent thinking about the black-haired boy was _not normal!_ In fact, it was stalker-esque and disturbing to him. So, he busied himself with his life, only to find his life alarmingly empty.

Beside music and family, he had very few hobbies. _How on earth had he spent the last hundred years doing nothing?!_

His brothers seemed to sense his restlessness, and they were out hunting nearly every night, partly to keep the restlessness at bay and partly for Harry's safety. They wrestled and bothered there sisters and mother and all in all made a nuisance of themselves. However, no one could bring themselves to complain.

Due to the nightly hunting trips, they had not been on any of their regular 'camping trips'. The whole family was feeling the stress of staying so close to town, and with the weather getting nicer it would become suspect if they did not resume their trips.

Why Edward had gone and offered to tutor Harry, of all people, was beyond him. He could not invite disaster more thoroughly. With a camping trip planned at the end of the week, as Alice promised sun, and the general danger of associating with a human, the promised tutoring spelled trouble.

Harry and he had exchanged numbers-another stupid move- and Harry had flashed him a tight smile that more closely resembled a grimace as they both went off to their next classes.

Now, Edward was sitting in his car, waiting impatiently for his family. Jasper slipped into the front seat.

"Alice told me what you did."

Edward snarled. "I know it was stupid."

Jasper nodded, "Very."

Jasper's thought became occupied with the ABC's.

"Edward- you ought to know…" Jasper frowned and the ABC's grew louder. "Harry's not, not what you think he is like. He's not what you are expecting. I reckon you've never met anyone quite like him before, Edward. Please…just keep that in mind."

Edward stared at Jasper, "What on earth…"

They were interrupted by the arrival of the rest of their siblings.

"There's to be some big drama at school tomorrow!" Alice cheerfully announced as Edward eased them into the line of cars. He inspected the vision. It was much fuzzier than any he'd witnessed in Alice's mind before.

"It is not very detailed." Edward commented.

"Nope! That means it's got something to do with the mysterious Harry Potter!"

Emmett immediately began teasing. Rosalie, whose dislike of humans was legendary, became sulky and Edward sighed. Precisely what was needed on top of everything else.

_LullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabies_

Jasper watched Harry during lunch. With a hunting expedition planned for Thursday, today was the day to approach the boy. Harry seemed absent-minded today, distracted and Jasper figured that a day where Harry's fear was not at the top of its game was a good day to approach. He tracked the emotion all day, and when Lunch came around he waited until Harry had eaten and was staring moodily out a window to approach. He carefully monitored Harry's emotions, and ignored his family's questions. However, it was too late to withdraw his hand by the time he felt the crippling fear.

_LullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabies_

Alice watched as Jazzy made his way to Harry's table. Maybe she should have warned him. But something in her told her that whatever was about to happen- _how she hated not knowing! -_ was important, a huge stepping stone for Edward.

Whatever was going to happen the minute Jazzy put his hand on that boy's shoulder was going to define their existence forever. It was going to change everything that they thought they knew. She could say that with certainty, even though she could tell no one, not even she what the life-changing event was.

So she didn't warn Jazzy as he gathered himself. And she kept her thoughts clouded for Edward's sake. She would pretend innocence if things went well. She would fess up if things went horribly. It was her way, and it always would be.

_LullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabies_

Emmett found amusement anywhere. Humans and their ways were a constant amusement. Rosalie and her vanity was a close second. Other things could be joked about, but were actually sad. Like Jasper's inability to be understood, truly, by anyone in their family. Like Edward's constant solitude.

Emmett saw more than people gave him credit for. Of course, Edward knew, but Edward was also the best secret keeper. Emmett saw that their family was incomplete, but he didn't know what would make it whole. He trusted Edward to make the right decision when the time came, and if it was a human, then so be it. They would do it, for Edward and for the family.

_LullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabies_

Rosalie sighed, carefully considering Edward. Her first and youngest brother, he held a special place in her heart- though many claimed it was non-existent. Playing the theme to _Wicked_ in her mind, Rosalie wished that Edward would find someone. Anyone. Well, not a human, preferably. That would only end badly for them all and they would have to drop off the face of the planet until the stupid human Edward thought he could trust died. They had stopped the disaster the first time it threatened. Rosalie wondered pointlessly why Edward always fell for humans.

_LullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabies_

Tuesday morning dawned rainy. Fat drops of rain hit the roof of the small cottage Harry and Remus occupied. The sky was stormy and gray.

Harry let Remus rest, as the full moon was that night, and the man was feeling the stress. Harry wished him goodbye quietly, and made the long drive to school. Remus and Harry lived way out of town, making their commute forty minutes on a good day.

Harry set the letters he had received from Poppy, Albus, Luna, Neville and to read themselves with a flick of his wand. It probably wasn't the most brilliant idea to start his day this way, as voices of familiar people easily dredged up bad memories, but neither did he want to let his thought wander, so he immersed himself in the Wizarding World he had left behind. By the time he had reached Forks High School he was an emotional wreck.

Shaky and jumpy, Harry made his way to class.

He managed to keep it together until lunch time.

Sitting at his usual table, he had carefully ignored everyone in the room, which allowed his nerves to lessen, but also allowed people to sneak up on him. Harry was staring out one of the windows. The rain clouded his view, but he imagined the full moon waiting to rise. Harry had requested the presence of Sam and Jared for Remus that night, with a warning to stay in wolf-mode the whole time. The wolves had agreed with a short muttered conversation about territories. Though why they would have territories was beyond…unless…no…it couldn't…pale white faces the color of death, indestructible bodies, strength, power, pain and death sprang into Harry's mind. The Cullens couldn't be...they couldn't...

An ice cold hand landed on his shoulder and Harry let out a scream of terror. He scrambled off his seat, pushing his back to the wall and covered his head, still screaming.

_LullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabiesLullabies_

_Review! And yes I know it's a mean cliffie._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight_

_An: I was quite pleased with the response to my cliffie. Just so you know- I didn't do it for reviews, thought it did collect quite a few! Yay Reviews! I'll have to use cliffies more often. Actually, I've been planning this particular cliffie since the beginning of the story._

_Additionally, the original chapter for this—well it wasn't anything like this at all. This story took a very sudden turn at about 3'o'clcok one morning, when I woke up with this in my head. Enjoy the muse people. _

_On another note---we made it to chapter ten!_

_Again, not Beta'd due to time constraints. Please put up with mistakes, and feel free to point them out!_

_**NOTE: This is indeed Edward/Harry. There has been some confusion about that. The interaction in this chapter with Jasper and Harry is most definitely platonic. Everything will be explained. Sorry for the confusion. Definitely EC/HP!**_

_Chapter Ten_

* * *

JPOV

Overwhelming, debilitating fear such as Jasper had not felt in a very long time coursed through him. He collapsed, screaming, shrieking his fear just as loudly as Harry. He was so afraid. So terrified. Curling into a ball, Jasper tried to protect himself from the unseen threat, the clear terror and the world.

_Newborns rushed in front of his eyes…_

_Blood, beautiful, tempting blood poured onto the floor…_

_His body burned and he tore at his skin…_

_Burning…_

_Burning…_

_Burning…_

* * *

HPOV

_The Vampires surged from the forest…onto Hogwarts grounds._

_Into Diagon Alley…_

_Into Hogsmeade…_

_Into the Ministry…_

_People fell…_

_Blood collected in pools on the ground…_

_Tonks rose, her eyes red with the rest of them…Harry hit her with a reducto and a flame spell, and she burned…_

_His friends were blood less and dead_

_Screams of pain and fear and triumph and horror filled him…_

_Pain…_

_Burning…_

_Burning…_

_Burning…_

_Amber eyes stared into his. _

"_I'm going to help you, Harry. You have to trust me."_

_Fangs lowered to the burning, and Harry fought, but Adam held him down…_

_And the burning stopped…_

_But the dead…They burned._

* * *

The students watched, horrified, as the untouchable Jasper Hale and the mysterious Harry Potter almost simultaneously screamed and scrambled away, Harry against a wall and under his table, and Jasper simply into himself.

An unseen wind flung the door opens and shrieked against the windows. Rain pelted the building, and thunder clashed overhead. Storms in Forks were, of course, not unheard of, but this storm seemed to rage with the strength 10,000 winds.

An anxious Lunch Lady called for the nearest teacher, and Mr. Mason rushed in. He quickly hurried the students out, spare the stubborn Cullens who were trying and failing to subdue their brother, and sent for the school nurse.

As the Nurse arrived, and desperately tried to subdue the students, Mr. Mason followed Potter's guardians' orders, and called him on the emergency phone by the cafeteria door.

Dialing the number as quickly as his pudgy fingers would allow, Mr. Mason listened as the phone rang…once…twice…

"Hello, Lupin household." A young voice said across the line.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin?"

"No. Mr. Lupin cannot answer the phone due to religious-"

"It's an emergency!" There was muffled speaking on the other end, and a warm British voice came on the line.

"What's happened?"

"Harry's had an episode-"

"I'll be there momentarily." The line went dead.

The Nurse was failing to approach either boy, their screams had quieted to sobs which were no less horrible or heart breaking.

Mr. Mason quickly dialed the emergency number for Dr. Cullen.

The phone rang six times before it was picked up.

"Dr .Cullen speaking." An elegant voice answered.

"Dr. Cullen? This is John Mason from Forks High. Jasper has-"

"What? What's happened?"

"He's having some sort of panic attack, Doctor. It's feeding off the attack of another student's. We've called the other student's guardian as directed. How would you have us proceed?"

"My other children are there?" Dr. Cullen asked hurriedly.

"Yes. But everyone has failed to approach either boy with further upsetting them."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Before Mr. Mason had time to respond, the line cut off.

"John- we have to send for an ambulance." The Nurse told him.

"We can't Michelle. Potter's guardian said there was to be no Medical professionals involved if this happened."

Michelle sighed, "Is Dr. Cullen on his way at least?"

Mr. Mason nodded, just as a voice cried from outside, "Out of my way!" Mr. Mason recognized it as Lupin's voice.

The door's opened quietly, but before Mr. Mason or Michelle had time to take them away, they were being forced away by two gigantic russet-skinned males.

* * *

As the door's slid closed behind the Muggles, growls erupted. Jacob, who was beside Remus, look bewildered as the Vampires crouched threatening snarls echoing from their throats, before realization dawned, and fear crept into him. Remus gave a short, vicious growl, and picked out his cub. Tables began to shake, as the wind roared louder.

The Vampire's presence in the school and their eye color told Remus that Harry's issue was much more pressing.

However, the other boy, obviously a vampire, screaming and sobbing, curled into himself, threw Remus for a loop. The other Vampires had obviously failed to approach him, probably being unfamiliar with how to calm someone from a panic attack.

Remus pointed at the blond Vampire on the floor, "What happened?"

"He can feel and control other people's emotions." A bronze-haired vampire answered. He had one hand on a small pixie-like girl, the blonde's mate, his nose told him. The Vampires, except the large muscle-bound one, had relaxed when it became evident he did not mean to attack.

"His name?" Remus asked, a plan forming in his mind.

"Jasper." The black-haired girl said softly. "This is all my fault. I knew something was going to happen…"

"Shush, Alice. We know you don't see Harry's future." Remus raised an eyebrow. Interesting.

"Jake- tell Sam and Jared not to come in."

"Our-our father is coming…" The bronze-haired Vampire said in a whisper.

Remus stared at the collected Vampire's- his sworn enemy. He was putting together a rather alarming picture of Harry's time at school, and the events today. It made sense that Harry would block out Vampires after what had happened. The Vampire Massacres had traumatized everyone who was involved and not murdered- if he had realized what they were just as one was approaching him, he certainly would have panicked.

What was surprising was that he was a Vampire's mate. That spelled serious trouble. However, if his plan succeeded it might not be so bad…

"Jake tell them they have to let the Vampire in when he comes."

Jake nodded and hurried out.

Kneeling, Remus slowly approached Jasper.

When he was five feet off he called, "Jasper… Jasper it's all right. There's no need to be afraid." Jasper whimpered, and looked up with confused frightened eyes that Remus recognized from Harry. "I know that you're afraid, love, but it's going to be all right."

"I'm so afraid." The Vampire murmured, uncurling a little bit. Remus was only half-aware of the stunned looks the others were shooting him.

"Shush, I know."

Jasper scooted hesitantly closer and held out one shaking, cold, dead hand.

Without hesitation, Remus took it. Somebody needed him- thousand year old feuds could wait.

"Please…" Jasper whispered, and Remus came closer, wrapping one too-warm arm about the shaking Vampire. His wolf was protesting valiantly, but there was no time for that. Remus steadfastly ignored the stench, and pulled Jasper closer.

"Shh, love, no one here is going to hurt you."

"Please," Jasper cried, "I'm burning. It hurts."

Remus was surprised- the boy had his own issues. Well that just made this plan easier, then. He didn't know if it would help Jasper, but it would help Harry, and his cub was most important. There was a choked sob from the Vampire's side of the room, blending in with Harry's continued sobs.

Another Vampire swept into the room. One of the younger ones stopped him from coming closer and began whispering hurriedly.

"Love, I know it hurts." Remus continued patiently. "It'll stop soon."

Jasper's shakes had turned into light trembles.

"It hurts."

"I know, I know. I want you to put all the pain in a ball."

Jasper breathed, and nodded shakily.

"Can you feel it?"

"Y-yes."

"Good, now push the pain out."

Jasper nodded again. Remus gave him several minutes, trying to ignore the urge to get to his cub.

"Is it gone?"

Jasper nodded once more.

"Good. I need to help the other boy, Jasper. Can you help me?"

"Is he- is he burning too?"

"Yes, love." Remus answered at once, "He's burning too."

Carefully, with his arm still around Japer, Remus led them closer to Harry.

"Stay right here, Jasper, I'm going to bring him to you- okay, love?"

"Yes. Okay."

Remus crept closer to Harry. Like he had with Jasper, he stopped five feet away.

Jasper's breathing had gotten louder as Remus left his side.

"Jasper, just take big breaths. I'll be back soon, love." Then Remus turned back to Harry.

"Cub, baby. Shush. It's all right. Nobody here is going to hurt you."

Harry whimpered, but opened his eyes, a promising sign.

"Now, cub, I know you're scared. I know they hurt you before. But it's okay, cub. They're not going to hurt you now."

Harry shook. Remus held back tears. This was a bad one.

"They came at you, and they hurt you, baby, and they hurt other people too. But- do you remember what we did, cub?"

Harry gave a weepy, shaking jerk of his head that could almost be called a nod.

"We hurt them back, cub. Remember? The ones that hurt you aren't here anymore."

"But it hurt, Remy."

Aha! Harry knew his name.

Harry crawled closer, right into Remus' lap, and Remus cuddled him close, relieved beyond measure that Harry had come out of it so easily. The winds died down, and the table ceased shaking, rain and thunder still provided the soundtrack to the events in the cafeteria, though.

"I know. Come see Jasper, baby. He's hurting too."

Remus led Harry over to Jasper. Both boys were trembling still, and tears tracked Harry's face.

He had them both kneel and look at each other. Harry's shakes grew larger the closer he got to Jasper.

"Jasper, tell Harry you're not going to hurt him."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Harry."

"Harry, see his eyes? Not like the ones' that hurt you. Like-"

"Like Adam's."

"That's right."

Harry reached out and touched Jasper's hand, shocking Remus. He hadn't planned on pushing it that far.

Harry nodded, "Vampires with red eyes hurt me. They killed my friends."

Jasper's sleeves had slid down, and Harry looked closely at the arms.

"Vampires hurt you too." Harry whispered, revealing his own bite-mark scar on his arm.

"Yes," Jasper whispered, "They hurt me too."

"Are you burning still?" Harry asked.

Jasper shook his head jerkily. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"No."

Jasper and Harry stared at each other.

"Do I know you?" Jasper asked. "I feel like I know you."

Harry frowned, his forehead creased in though, "I know you."

Remus stood up quickly. Dammit! He hadn't expected this. He rushed backward as quickly as he dared while Harry and Jasper intertwined hands.

"Get down," He growled to the Vampire's. "Get down!"

Vampires and Werewolf alike hit the floor as a powerful burst of magic rushed around Jasper and Harry. Chairs were flung around the room, hitting walls and windows. Tables floated, food whirled around. When Harry's magic finally settled, it looked as though a tornado had hit the place.

Remus got up quickly and looked toward Harry and Jasper, and found himself smiling.

Harry and Jasper were laughing. Laughing together as their hands touched each other's faces. They laughed as they embraced, carefully on Jasper's part.

They laughed and laughed.

Finally they got up, hands still clasped. Remus hurried forward, and swept his cub into a tight hug. He checked him over carefully, and handed him a calming potion, which Harry thankfully downed.

"Are you alright cub?" Remus asked, finally releasing Harry.

"Yes, I'm fi- no, I haven't felt this great in ages!" Remus smiled. For several minutes they smiled goofily at each other, Jasper still holding Harry's hand in a possessive way.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on!?" The big, burly Vampire roared.

"I have to admit," Jasper said softly, "I'd like an explanation too."

Remus and Harry exchanged looks; Remus asked, Harry looked agitated.

"I need a private place to speak freely. Our home isn't available. I know it is a lot to ask, but may we intrude on you to have this discussion?" Remus directed this question on the new-comer, also blond.

"Of course." The new-comer answered, ignoring the blond female's protests. "Perhaps we should set the cafeteria to rights?" Even without Harry and Remus performing magic, (As these were obviously Muggle Vampires, and even if they were going to explain soon, they did not want to startle them) between five Vampires, Jasper refused to leave Harry's side, and a Werewolf, they got the job done quickly enough.

When they left the Cafeteria, they found several loitering students, including Angela, a teacher and a Nurse being retained by Sam, Jared and Jacob.

Sam and Jared growled at the arrival of the vampires, while Jake made his way to Harry's side, looking only slightly intimidated by Jasper's presence. Remus let them talk, while going to deal with Sam and Jared.

"You okay, Harry?"

"I'm great Jake." Jake smiled his sunny smile, and shook his hair out of his face.

"Good. Are we still up for tonight?"

"I think so. We've got to talk to the Cullens, but we'll have to finish before nightfall… of course."

"Right," Jake smiled.

"Jake," Remus interrupted. "Sam and Jared are headed back to our place, why don't you go back with them. We'll be back before sunset."

"'Kay Mr. Lupin." Jake said, smiling at Harry and following his to-be Pack Brothers over to Harry's car.

"Don't wreck it, Sam!" Harry yelled. "And don't let Jake drive!"

The wolves smiled and waved. Harry frowned. "If they get a ticket…"

"Relax Harry. Charlie would never give Billy's kids a ticket."

Harry sighed. Jasper tightened his hold around Harry's shoulders. Remus smiled at them, noticing the bronze-haired Vampire's jealous gaze. He sighed. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **I will be gone all of July, and will not be able to post. This is the last post until at least mid-August. For more details on when you can expect updates on all my stories, please check out my profile. Note: I didn't leave you with the cliffie for a month, now did I? Please Review!!


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter._

_An: Well, I am officially back. I got a good two and a half chapters done on this story while away (most of a chapter of CMBS and a written chapter and detailed plans for Surviving, for those of you interested) The 1/2 chapter may or may not actually ever be seen, as I'm not sure it's the direction I want to go._

_I did realize, belatedly, that I left you a cliffie. I'm sorry. I hope the chapter lives up to your expectations._

_If you have any questions about when you can see updates for any of my stories, (Including Lullabies) you can PM me, and I may put up a short blurb on my profile. May being the key word._

_I would like to thank you all for your reviews and support, even while I was away. I had 326 new messages when I got back, most of them from you guys. It's nice to feel loved. _

_I loved hearing all of your theories. There were definitely some great ideas out there. Kudos to **nuttymuffin** and **Yana5** for getting the closest- with identical guesses! _

_Also- I have a** new** **X-OVER** between HP and Twilight. It's very stupid and silly and is titled Unmentionable Bits. It's a one-shot. Please check it out!  


* * *

_

_Last time on Lullabies:_

_"Harry's had an episode-"..._

_…other boy, obviously a vampire, screaming and sobbing, curled into himself..._

_…Harry and Jasper were laughing. Laughing together as their hands touched each other's faces. They laughed as they embrace..._

_...Harry sighed. Jasper tightened his hold around Harry's shoulders. Remus smiled at them, noticing the bronze-haired Vampire's jealous gaze. He sighed. This was going to be difficult..._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Eleven_

After the Quileute Werewolves left, Remus introduced himself to the coven leader.

"I'm Remus Lupin." He said softly, giving a slow nod. Jasper may have accepted a werewolf, but that did not mean the rest of his coven would.

"Carlisle Cullen." The 'eldest' blond male greeted, reaching out a tentative, yet steady hand. Remus took it without hesitation. The war had taught him to work with vampires, and long years of hiding what he was had his instincts under tight wrap. He could comfortably and easily associate, which was definitely a good thing, seeing as he had just acquired a vampire for a cub. Really, Remus though with a mental snort, the amount of age old magical rules that Harry broke was quite impressive. And disrupting, at times.

Remus glanced back at his cubs, releasing Carlisle's hand. They stood slightly apart from the others, Jasper's arm around Harry's shoulder, and Harry's encircling Jasper's waist. Jasper had his head hidden in Harry's hair and was taking slow, even breaths. Harry's eyes were hard and protective, only the way he was leaning against Jasper for support showing his true state.

If Remus didn't know better, he would have named them lovers, which was going to start causing all sorts of problems just about now…

The pixie-like, Potter-haired vampires danced up to Jasper and Harry. She managed to get out a soft, questioning, "Jasper?" before a fierce growl rumbled from Harry's throat.

As Harry's hand strayed to his wand and his other arm tightened his hold on Jasper, Remus carefully interrupted. "Harry…"

Harry shot him a short scowl, and drew closer to Jasper, giving the other vampire a baleful glare.

"Miss," Remus said in his softest tone, "It would be best if you kept your distance for now. Neither of them will do well with 'foreign approaches'."

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"In time I will explain everything. I am sorry, I simply cannot explain where there is a possibility we could be overheard. For now, please respect that both boys' lives have been turned upside-down. For now, please do not try to approach them unless beckoned."

"_You_ approached," The bronze-haired male whose scent suggested he was Harry's mate said fiercely and softly.

Remus nodded. "It is likely that Mr. Cullen- Sorry, Carlisle that is, could approach as well. Those with strictly familial relationships can sometimes approach."

Edward moved towards them. "There is also the fact that Harry does not do well with…your kind."

"You can't keep us from our brother, wolf!" The biggest vampire demanded.

Remus nodded again, a calm smile on his face. "No, of course not. I am merely suggesting it for the welfare of Jasper and Harry."

The big vampire grumbled and there were muttered growls, but the vampires backed off. For now.

"If we could proceed to your…" Remus hesitated on the word. Vampires differed on what they called their dwelling.

"Home." Growled the blond female.

Remus gave another polite nod, "Your home, then I can explain what had happened."

There was reluctant agreement.

"Edward can take my children, and I can give you and Harry—"

Jasper and Harry growled simultaneously. They clutched to each other and sent death glares at Carlisle.

"Boys, enough." Remus chided lightly and then explained, "Separation at this point is not suggested. They need close contact for the next twenty-four hours to settle."

"Jasper can come with us." Carlisle said wisely.

The 'children' were obviously displeased with this decision, but they headed to a shiny car that looked a lot newer than the other ones in the lot. Carlisle led the way to a sleek car, not that Remus had seen many cars in his lifetime being magic-raised, with tinted windows.

Jasper and Harry slid into the back seat, clasping hands and sitting so their knees bumped together at the slightest movement. Remus climbed into the passenger seat. Harry and he buckled up, Jasper and Carlisle didn't bother.

The car ride was mostly silent. However as they reached the town limits, Jasper's voice could be heard under the soft thrum of the engine.

"Harry, I'm scared."

"I know," Harry's voice said very softly. "But a family's love isn't conditional, not a true one anyway."

"Promise?"

"Of course. I learned that the hard way."

Remus smiled softly, drifting to many incidents over the years when Harry had purposefully tested their love for him. _Oh, Harry, you have come so far_, Remus thought lovingly.

Remus glanced over at Carlisle. The blonde-vampire was clenching the steering wheel so hard the material was giving way under his fingers. He loosened his grip a moment later, but the pain, regret and tender love didn't leave his face. Jasper glanced up at Carlisle with worried anxious eyes, and seemed to grow embarrassed. Harry gripped the vampire's hand and murmured something Remus could not quite make out.

Later, as the trees grew thicker around them, Harry whispered to Jasper, "I'm scared."

"I know, they won't hurt you, though. I wouldn't let them even if they wanted to."

Remus' jaw tightened_. His poor, poor, frightened cubs_.

They turned onto an unpaved road which they followed for a quarter of an hour before the trees thinned out, opening to a meadow shaded by huge cedars.

A timeless and beautiful ghost of a house rose out of the shadowed ground. It was stunning and welcoming. Carlisle pulled up right in front, where the shiny car the others had left in already stood.

The four of them stepped out of the car and into the deep shade. Carlisle led the way up to the porch and through the door.

The first floor was open, one room blending seamlessly into the next and the whole back wall a large window. The other vampires were gathered in the entrance room, around a new unfamiliar vampire. Remus glanced back quickly to check on Harry. His cub was tense, but Jasper's presence seemed to keep the worst of the panic at bay.

The new vampire swept forward gracefully to peck Carlisle on the cheek. Warily she stepped up to Remus.

"Mr. Lupin-"

"Remus, please." Remus interrupted. "It is best for Harry and Jasper if we grow comfortable with one other quickly."

"Remus, then. Please call me Carlisle. This is my wife Esme."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." Remus greeted respectfully. She gave a kind if worried smiled.

"Esme, if that is what is best for Jasper. It's very nice to know you, Remus."

Remus nodded.

"I don't think you've been properly introduced to my children…" She trailed off. She was playing the perfect hostess, reminding Remus of Mrs. Granger's attitude when they had met her at Hermione's funeral. Remus tensed at the memory, and forcibly relaxed.

"No, I haven't." He answered softly. Once again, he glanced back at Harry. Esme's attitude had obviously stuck a nerve in Harry too, as he was clenching Jasper's hand and glancing away from Esme.

"This is Emmett," She motioned to the large, muscled vampire, "And his wife Rosalie," The stunning blonde female, "Alice, Jasper's wife." There was a hint of edged steel in Esme's voice now. A warning? "And Edward." Turned out to be the name of Harry's mate- well, chosen in this case.

Esme stepped a bit closer to Jasper and Harry. Remus watched carefully. This seemed like it would be a safe interaction…

"And you must be Harry." She took a final step. Harry leaped back while Jasper propelled himself in front of Harry growling.

"Jasper, please." Remus scolded firmly, if softly.

"I am sorry Esme. I explained to the others…only those with strictly familial relations will be able to approach. As there is no such bond between Harry and yourself…additionally, Harry is mortally frightened of vampires."

"I'm not." Harry protested quietly as surprise stole over the faces of the vampires. Esme withdrew immediately and all the others took several steps back, giving Harry room. "I mean, I'm trying not to be…you know, but…"

"Shush," Jasper soothed, replacing his arm around Harry's thin shoulders.

"Then how…?" Edward asked, glancing at the close contact between Jasper and Harry.

"Perhaps I should explain now?" Remus smiled. "Is there somewhere we can sit and talk?" Esme nodded. The mood in the room had sobered a little when Remus had told them Harry feared vampires. There was still and edge of tension, but it was dissipating quickly.

"Certainly, this way." Esme said. She led them to a slightly closed off area with several couches, a TV and a couple other muggle devices Remus didn't recognize.

Remus settled Harry and Jasper in a love chair, and took a seat next to Carlisle on one of the couches. Esme took Carlisle's other side, while Alice and Edward perched on another couch, eyes studying Jasper and Harry respectively. Rosalie and Emmett curled together in an overlarge armchair.

"Remy," Harry said in one of his most timid tones, "do we really have to explain…everything? Couldn't that, you know, get you in trouble?"

"I hardly think you'll let me 'get in trouble' cub, and yes, we really do have to explain as much as we can."

Harry rubbed his hands on his trousers, and tapped his feet anxiously.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure."

"Right." Remus began, "The very first thing I should say is the bond between Jasper and Harry is strictly platonic. _Possessive_ platonic, but platonic none the less.

The edge of tension almost completely left the room.

"Next, I'd like to stress that for the next twenty-four hours Jasper and Harry will need to be in constant contact. They will also be _extremely_ possessive of the other's touch and attention. Approaching either partner in the bond will probably be viewed as a threat. As I said before, those with strictly familial bonds may be able to approach, but slowly and only towards the child they are familiar with.

"Rejection of the bond before the six-month mark will in death or insanity for either partner."

The tension built up again, this time with a clear undercurrent of worry.

"You keep mentioning this bond," Alice interrupted. "What bond? How did it form? _Why_ did it form? Don't they have any choice in the matter?"

"They did have a choice in the matter, though the preceding panic attack made them a little less stable to make that choice. As for why…the bond occurs when two souls recognize each other to the very depths of their being. This particular form of the bond is called _The Wounded Victims _bond."

"Wounded victims?" Several of the vampires repeated, worry, regret, love and despair easily read on their faces.

"Yes. It's defined by the bonding of two…" Remus glanced around the room, nibbled his lip, and continued boldly, summoning his Gryffindor courage, "deeply traumatized and broken people."

It was perfectly still, before Esme let out a broken, tearless sob. There were growls and sobs from all sides. Jasper pulled back from the overload of emotions, hiding his head in Harry's neck.

"How is that possible?" Emmett said in astonishment, and the others all turned to look at Jasper, whose nose was resting right along Harry's vein.

"The bond mates are physically incapable of causing each other harm. I would imagine that Jasper became immediately desensitized to the smell of Harry's blood at the bonding. I'm sure it smells perfectly tempting but Jasper could not imagine hurting Harry- it would be simply inconceivable. Is that right, Jasper?"

Jasper looked up and nodded. "Yes. It is like he smells delicious- I see what you mean now about his smell, Edward- but I know that if I, uh...indulged it would make me ill. Very ill."

Harry shivered. "Can we stop talking about eating me now?"

"Of course, cub." Remus said softly.

"But what of the how?" Carlisle continued, the vampires politely ignoring the interaction. "I've never heard of any such bond."

"You wouldn't have." Remus said softly. "This is where it gets difficult to explain. I suppose…do you believe in magic?"

* * *

_This is actually the original chapter I wrote cut in two. It was taking too long to type and edit. But, hey, the means I have twice as many chapters written, hmmm?_

_I hope it lived up to everybody's expectations, and please, please, review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. _

_AN: I was very pleased with the response to last chapter, and omg we made 1,000 reviews! You guys are the best. Okay, done with my minor freak out moment there. You really are the best, please keep reviewing, and check out my NEW X-OVER: It's a one shot titled Unmentionable Bits. It's stupid and silly but hey, it's Edward, right?_

_BTW- This is one of my favorite chapters yet. Enjoy._

* * *

_Chapter Twelve_

Eyebrows rose all over the room.

"You're claiming…magic elicited this bond?" Carlisle questioned carefully, as though afraid for their sanity.

"You're nuts." Emmett said blankly. "There's no such thing as magic. Vampires, Werewolves," This was growled, "Sure. Magic?!"

Remus shrugged a little helplessly.

"That's pathetic." Rosalie growled, "What do you want with us, and how stupid do you think we are?"

"Honestly." Harry whispered impatiently. He reached for his wand. "There, my magic wand. What would you have me do? Turn your TV into a cat?" He did so. "I, myself, could go for some tea," A tea service appeared on the wooden table. "Perhaps you'd all like to be permanently attached to the ceiling…" Harry brandished his wand again.

"That's enough Harry." Remus said softly. He knew Harry's defense mechanisms. Brazen, impolite confidence was one of them. Jasper also seemed aware that this was a defense mechanism, as he was tugging on Harry's shirt and asking him to stop. Harry sat down again, but his knees started bouncing with nervous energy and Remus almost wished he had let the boy continue. He turned back to the vampires to find them all wide eyes and gaping jaws.

"As you can see," Remus turned the cat back into a TV. He hated cats. "We are not playing with you. We are quite serious," Both Jasper and Harry winced. Harry's response was not unexpected, and Remus found himself wincing too. However, Jasper's response was strange. How could Jasper know of Sirius?

"It's not jest, that is." Remus rephrased awkwardly.

"So… the bond is magic." Alice stated more than asked.

Remus nodded.

"And you're what…witches? Warlocks?"

"Wizards." Harry stated firmly. "We're wizards."

"Is the magic why our gifts don't work?" Edward asked, motioning to Alice and himself.

"And why you don't smell like wolf?" Emmett added with a snarl.

Remus frowned, "What are your gifts? I know that Jasper is an empath…"

"I see glimpses of the future."

"Bloody seers." Harry snapped.

"Harry this hardly sounds like prophecy." Remus soothed.

"No," Alice shook her head. "It's incredibly imprecise. It's more like…I see possible outcomes to a situation. I can't get any thing off Harry, though, and anyone's future that is intertwined with his is fuzzy."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "I cannot know for sure without discussing it with my colleagues and doing some research, but I would guess…it's because Harry's life has been thoroughly touched by prophecy. That sort of interference usually leaves a mark." Harry rubbed his scar with his free hand. Alice frowned and gave a nod, considering Harry with intense curiosity.

"And Edward?"

"I read minds. Or thoughts really."

Harry stiffened and withdrew into Jasper, shaking and eyes fixed on the floor.

Jasper sent a soothing wave out and Harry relaxed slightly.

Edward shifted in his seat.

"I cannot get a reading on either of you."

Remus inclined his head. "Yes, that makes sense. Harry and I both have an artificial shield in our minds to protect them from outside sources. The shields are centered on a charmed object; if we were to remove you would likely be able to see into our minds."

Edward scowled.

Remus sighed and reached over to lay a hand on Edward's cold leg.

"Neither of our minds is a fit place for you to visit." Edward turned away and an awkward silence fell.

"What about your scent, wolf?" Emmett brought up again.

"Stop calling him that, you bloody fucking ba-"

"That's enough Harry." Remus interrupted. Harry was standing now, breathing heavily. He was obviously falling apart under the stress. "I've been called worse. They haven't been forced out of age old prejudices like I have. It is understood there will be some aggression. Now, why don't you and Jasper excuse yourselves and you can try and get some sleep."

"Come along, Harry." Jasper whispered. "Let's just go, all right?"

The two boys excused themselves.

Without the tying presence of the two boys, they fell into an awkward silence.

More to clear the air than anything, Remus spoke up, "You are all very lucky to have found your chosen." However he met with silence and confused looks. Reeling back, Remus glanced at them all. They did not know that each creature, werewolf, vampire, shifter, vela…had a destined mate? Or chosen, as the vampires used.

"Mate?" He tried hesitantly. Unsurprisingly, there was no reaction but more confusion.

Though not usually of a foul mouth, Remus swore under his breath. This would make things between Edward and Harry much more difficult.

"All creatures have one. A mate or a chosen or…well there are numerous names…but one who matches your soul and you thoughts, your second half if you would." Remus desperately tried to explain. It was difficult though, as he had no first hand experience with the affair, not having met his mate yet.

The couples in the room were looking at each other in awe, while Alice had a far away look on her face. Edward's eyes were stormy, his face clouded.

"Then you are the more lucky to have found your second halves."

Edward abruptly got up and left the room. The other watched him go sadly.

"Edwards has been alone a long time." It should not have surprised Remus that they did not immediately recognize their chosen, but it did. Edward didn't know? Harry wouldn't, not being a magical creature, though if he was off the numerous potions he was taking regularly, he might have been able to sense it. Harry was not going to take this well, and it seemed Edward would be just as hard to convince. But he could let neither his cub, nor his cub's mate stay lonely; it was in neither his nature nor the wolf's. It just wasn't possible.

Remus erected a silencing charm around him and Carlisle.

"Carlisle…"

"Remus?"

"Harry is Edward's mate."

Carlisle drew back, glancing at his family.

"They cannot hear us," Remus explained shortly.

"How do you know?" Carlisle asked, almost desperately.

"I can smell it. Sense it." Remus shrugged. "It's a difficult thing to explain. Most werewolves are more sensitive to emotional bonds than normal people. Besides that, Harry is my cub. I _know._"

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully.

"Edward has been obsessed with Harry since you moved here. For one his blood calls to him… is there a term for that?"

"Singer." Remus said softly, bemused at how ignorant these vampires were of their own culture.

"Harry is his singer, then, but he has also been drawn to him…in other ways."

Remus was unsurprised. "When a mateship occurs between a vampire and a human, the vampire is often drawn to them in all ways…blood, body, mind and magic."

"Is Harry not drawn to Edward in the same way?"

"No, I don't think so. He might be if things were different…Harry is very powerful."

"If things…?"

"_The Wounded Victims Bond._" Remus reminded gently. "Harry is hurt."

"Of course." Carlisle murmured.

"Our boys." Remus said softly.

Carlisle nodded and repeated, "Our boys."

They clasped hands, and a new truce began.

Jasper led Harry up to his office. Harry smiled shyly at him as he studied the musty books on the wall.

"You have some good ones." He mumbled, defense measure gone now that the stress was removed.

"Thanks."

They sat together on the couch and leaned together. After a couple moments of silence, Harry said, "I want to know the good things."

"Hmm?"

"I know all about the bad things from the bond. I want to know the good things."

So Jasper started telling Harry about his time with Peter and Charlotte, and then his family, though he could yet to call them that. Harry just looked at him knowingly when he said Esme instead of Ma, or Coven instead of Family, and squeezed his cold hand. In return Harry told Jasper about Hogwarts and his friends.

It was a wonderful afternoon as they swapped stories back and forth, feeling no pressure to be anything more than what they were.

* * *

EPOV

I ran up the stairs, my family's thoughts swirling in circles at the edges of my mind

_Oh, Edward, _Rosalie's soft alto and the sense of rose petals, softer and sweeter than she ever revealed herself to be.

_I want Ed happy, I want Jasper happy and all seems to depend on that puny runt…sorry Ed. _Came Emmett's deep grumble, tinged with the feeling and smell of sun dried pine needles, but also of laughter, wild and free.

Then Esme, like fresh washed linens, left to dry by a salty bay, _My dear son, so very alone…_

Alice, like wind chimes, _Perhaps…_and then the Japanese alphabet.

Carlisle, whose thought-touch encompassed all a father could be, warmth, and old books, and deep intelligence, all occupied with reciting King Lear.

They, and Jasper (whose thought-touch was the sunlight-on-a-winter-day so purely Jasper, and the chaotic touch I don't like to think about) were blocking me, and it hurt vaguely.

I closed the door behind me, constantly mindful of my strength. I slipped on a soft track of jazz and settled to the floor. My thoughts wandered, first, as they often did these days to Harry…

I could see him now as though he stood before me, head bowed, shoulders thrown back, lithe muscles, green sparkling eyes, messy black hair I longed to run my fingers through…so perfect, so strong…so hurt. Traumatized? Wounded? Hurt? Harry?

I'd known of the PTSD. I'd known he was paranoid. I'd known he was different. How could I miss this…?

And then my thoughts turned to my brother Jasper, whose hurt I have not seen, whose wounds had been hidden just as well, if not better, and for far longer. How had we not seen that Jasper was hurting? How had we not seen he was still affected? I thought of the box in Jasper's head, where I could not reach, hidden by other thoughts. I had never pried, never tried. I could not think, now, of what might be in there. His memories of the war? What would he not think about, ever, in my presence, where I might overhear?

…Now to Jasper and Harry being together, and the burning, terrible jealousy that engulfed him. Harry was his…but that was wrong. Despite Harry being a wizard, it was wrong. So wrong to love the human, who knew that he was a monster inside, and was properly scared of that monster, of that side of him…so that there was no chance between them, as was only proper.

Right. There was no chance, and that was good.

…

Then why do I feel so alone, so very lonely and separate?

* * *

Carlisle and Remus spent much of the afternoon behind the silencing ward. They did not talk too much of Jasper or Harry, as those were not their secrets to tell. They spoke of Carlisle and Remus' history both, before at five, or so, they emerged from the ward old friends.

"What was that about, dear?" Esme asked. Emmett and Alice were playing one of those Muggle games, while Rosalie cheered them on.

"We were just getting to know each other, Esme." Carlisle said softly.

Footsteps were heard on the stairs, announcing Harry's presence easily.

"Moony, we should go." Harry said softly.

"Harry I think you'll have to stay here tonight, id it's all right..." He turned to Carlisle and Esme, who said at the same time "Certainly."

Harry recoiled, fear on his face. "Remy, I can't…"

"Cub, I have to have Albus adjust the wards to allow Jasper access. And Severus will want to meet him…there are many things to be done before Jasper can join us at home, and you need to be with him, Harry. Everything will be fine. I'll the pack where you're at, Jasper won't let any harm come to you, and I'll give Carlisle your potions."

"Do you have Dreamless Sleep?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Baby, you can't take anymore of that, you know that."

"Remus I can't do this…I can't please."

Remus glanced at Jasper before wrapping Harry into his arms. Though he had not outwardly stated it, the boys accepted his presence because they both had a connection to him. Jasper was his cub through his bond with Harry, though they would develop their own connection with time.

"Everything will be fine." Remus reassured. He kissed the tussled hair and handed Harry off to his other cub.

He turned back to Carlisle.

"It is all right if I give you his potions?"

Carlisle frowned, "Potions?"

"My medications." Harry explained shyly, though in muggle terms. This _was_ Jasper's Pa, even if he couldn't call him that. "I tend to forget to take them."

"Oh, of course." Carlisle agreed with an easy, kind smile.

Remus pulled several vials out of his pockets, and started handing them off to Carlisle.

"This one right before he sleeps." He said of a bright blue bottle. He then handed over a clear viscous potion, "This one before breakfast. Oh-food."

"I'll take care of it." Esme offered, smiling at Jasper.

The last potion, a muted yellow one with the consistency of water was handed over, "Finally a calming potion. The dosage is two swallows. _Only _if he's panicking or has a nightmare. We're trying to go without so many."

Harry flushed, and a couple of the vampires shifted, though Carlisle, of course, did not.

"I'm _not_ addicted, Moony."

"I know you're not, but Severus says you could become dependent if you're not careful."

"You mean he said, 'If Potter's a dithering idiot like usual and doesn't consider the consequences of his actions, he'll get himself addicted." Harry grumbled, doing a pitch perfect impersonation of the snarly Potions Master.

Remus had to laugh, though he mentioned, "He likes you now, Harry. Can you remember all that?" He asked Carlisle. The vampire easily repeated when Harry took each potion.

Remus gave Harry one more reassuring hug and a kiss on the head, before turning to pull Jasper down for a quick kiss on the blond head too. It was strange to have a cub the same height as him, as Harry was so much smaller.

Jasper looked distinctly embarrassed.

"Have a good night, love, and try to relax, hmmm?" Remus murmured, so only Jasper could hear, before releasing the vampire.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." Harry was informed. Remus then tanked them for their hospitality, left the house, and ran home. Though not as speedy as a vampire, Remus was faster than a human and the full moon was lending him strength

* * *

_Slightly shorter than last chapter, sorry. I wanted to get a chapter out tonight, so I didn't keep typing. No promises on when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully nor more than two weeks. I do have notices on my profile on about how often to expect updates. _

_And aren't y'all excited for Harry's big sleepover at the Cullens? It's got all the usual stuff…juicy gossip and midnight snacks._


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of our gorgeous characters._

_AN: I am continually impressed by how much you all review, I've recently started actually reading HPxTwilight x-over's and am continually surprised by much longer pieces having less reviews that me. I love you all! You're the best_

_Also, I have a new one-shot, it's fluffy angst (we really should have a word for that), DMHP, entitled No Matter What, check it out and, of course, review!_

_Oh, and before I forget, this is probably my LAST UPDATE BEFORE SCHOOL! Just warning you. It's also my last prewritten chapter, so expect a little bit of a slow down, 'kay?_

_Someone, I forget who, asked after Fatherly! Carlisle, well here he is._

_Nice LONG chapter. Enjoy. Oh, and REVIEW? Pleasums?  
_

* * *

_Lullabies_

_Chapter Thirteen_

Edward heard Carlisle coming long before the gentle knock came on the door.

"Come in," He mumbled. Of course, Carlisle heard him easily and the door opened. After Carlisle came in, he gently closed the door behind him, the soft noise indicating to the rest of the family that they were having a private discussion.

Carlisle sat down beside Edward on the floor and pulled him into his chest with one arm.

"Talk to me Edward. You haven't come to me. I have been so worried." Carlisle said quietly enough that no one else in the family would be able to hear.

Edward sighed. They sat in silence for a while- which for a vampire was closer to an hour than a couple moments.

"Harry is staying the night."

"He is?" Edward exclaimed in a whisper, reaching to check the truth in Carlisle's thoughts, only to find them still blocked from him. However, Carlisle nodded, and Edward felt his eyes go wide and his proverbial heart start beating faster. Harry was here, in his home…

"Dad?" Edward voiced softly.

"Yes son?"

"I think I love him."

Edward could sense the smile in the touch of his father's thoughts.

"All right, Edward."

"But…he's human." Edward said in confusion. The last time they had talked about it, both Esme and Carlisle had been concerned about him being interested in a human.

"Edward, for you to be interested in anyone…truly…" Edward would have blushed if he could. No one but his father knew that the crush back in the 70's was feigned to get his brothers off his back. "Is important to me. I want you to be happy. If Harry makes you happy then, by all means, pursue him. As it is, he is going to be a part of the family anyway it seems, as Jasper is not likely to let him go."

Edward growled.

"Edward- it's _platonic_." Carlisle reassured softly, with only a hint of warning in his voice. Of course, his next words held the warning outright. "Jasper needs this, and we can't give it to him. We did not see… no, we did not want to see that he was hurting. If Harry can help him…" The last words went unspoken. It was clear to the family though, that they would do _anything_ to protect Harry, if only for Jasper's sake.

Several vampire moments later, Edward piped up again.

"Dad, d'you think Harry could be my chosen?"

When Carlisle said nothing, and the tenor of his thoughts grew louder in blocking him, Edward went on nervously.

"I mean, it would be all right if he wasn't, I just thought…"

"No Edward, I think…I think there is a very good chance that he could be."

"Yeah?" Edward asked, a smile blooming on his face, and a swell of hope rising in him.

"Yes, son." Carlisle said with an indulgent smile, running his cold fingers through Edward's bronze locks in a comforting gesture.

Edward sighed happily and Carlisle tugged his son a little closer.

* * *

Around six' o'clock, Jasper told Harry that Esme was home with food, and they should go downstairs.

"I…" Harry said softly.

"I know."

"They won't…"

"I promise."

"O-okay." Harry answered. Jasper opened the door for him, and Harry scowled at him.

"I'm not a bloody girl just because I'm short." He grumbled good-naturedly. Jasper chuckled. Suddenly, the black-haired vampire was in front of them. Harry took several hurried steps back, only to collide with Jasper's chest and jump to the side.

His breathing came a little faster. Jasper's arms twined around his waist, pulling him against the vampire's chest. Harry was aware of more vampires flooding into the hall. Jasper growled.

"I'm okay," Harry whispered, rubbing Jasper's cold arms. "You can let me go now."

The vampire loosened his grip a little but did not let go all together. Harry glanced up at Jasper's family. Jasper squirmed behind him. Harry had not been calm enough earlier to give proper judgment on Jasper's family, and the eternal teen was nervous of Harry's opinion.

"Jasper it doesn't…." Harry started, even as he scanned the family.

"It does." Jasper said stubbornly. Harry understood, but it was different for him. Because of Remus' wolf, Jasper was accepted as a cub. Also, Remus was the most accepting person in the world, and Harry had no worries of about a working relationship between Remus and Jasper, _Moony _and Jasper, maybe, but not Remus and Jasper.

Harry sighed. "Nothing can change…" _The way I feel about you._

"Plenty can change it."

Harry reached up and hugged Jasper around the neck, still considering the family.

Jasper's Pa, Carlisle, has a soft smile on his face. He didn't seem as confused as the other. Though his presence did not put him immediately at ease like Jasper's did, Harry felt more comfortable around him than he did the others. Of course, to be a Doctor, he had to have enormous control.

Jasper's Ma, Esme, was beautiful. She seemed a little wary of Harry's presence, a little bitter.

The big, burly brother, Emmett, had a smile on his face. He seemed full of good cheer. He also scared Harry the most. He was so _big_. It would probably take at least two _Reducto_s to take him down…Harry shook those thoughts out of his head. Anyway, he wouldn't want to spend anytime with any of the vampires without Jasper, but especially not the big one…or the other blonde one.

Rosalie seemed like she really didn't like him. Harry could sense, with the finely tuned sense of war, that she had a bloodthirsty edge unlike other vampires that would come into play if anyone hurt her or her family. Not that Harry planned on hurting anyone in the family, but _still…_

Then there was Edward. Edward whom had intrigued Harry since he had first laid eyes on him Edward who scared him because he was pretty sure he was the vampire's singer. Edward who was bloody gorgeous. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward seemed calm now. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes were softer somehow. Harry glanced up at Jasper, wanting the other vampire to tell him if his brother was still jealous. As part of their get-to-know-you afternoon, Jasper explained that though he could sense emotions, he did not know where they came from. As an example of that, he told Harry that Edward had been enormously jealous since they bonded, but he did not know if it was about Jasper or Harry. Harry publicly hoped it was about Jasper, he could not deal with a vampire who was thirsting for more than just his blood right now. In the very depths of his being, where his dreams for the future lay dormant under the torment he had suffered, he hoped that Edward was jealous because of Harry.

Lastly, Harry turned to consider Alice. With her hair, she could easily be related to the Potter's. Her being was innocent, playful, and full of energy. Her eyes mostly danced, but sometimes they seemed to know things that others could not possibly know. She reminded Harry of Luna.

They were fantastic.

****

Jasper waited nervously as his bond-mate considered his…coven.

He relaxed when Harry shot him a quick smile, rubbed the back of his neck and tugged on a piece of his hair affectionately.

"Why don't you introduce me properly," Harry suggested to Jasper, "I, uh, wasn't really paying attention earlier." Jasper tightened his hold reassuringly.

"This is Carlisle, my, um…" Jasper paused. He always had trouble claiming people. Everything was just so…temporary. He knew that…it was true wasn't it?

"Sire." He finally settled on. Carlisle smiled, but Jasper could feel the slight tinge of disappointment. Harry took up his hand in his smaller warm one, and squeezed tightly.

"And Esme." Harry smiled at the two vampires, though Jasper could feel the nervous energy surrounding the wizard.

"Emmett and Rosalie." Jasper felt Harry's fear spike at those two names, and he carefully pulled the fragile human closer once again. He dropped his head to Harry's hair and whispered, though he was sure the rest of the family could hear him, "They won't hurt you."

Jasper felt Harry's hesitant acceptance of that, but the fear did not subside. It would take time, that's what Harry told him.

"Alice."

Alice moved forward tentatively, Jasper watched her carefully.

"Hi Harry."

Jasper could hear as Harry swallowed nervously. "Hi Alice."

"I guess we get to share Jazzy now."

A small smile flitted across Jasper's face.

"Um, yeah, I guess so."

Jasper's beautiful wife held out a dainty hand. Jasper nearly beamed when Harry took it.

* * *

Harry had learned to like to cook. For a long time it had reminded him too much of the Dursleys for him to enjoy it all. Now, however, he liked it. He had watched Esme nervously as she fetched different dishes for him. Carlisle, Edward, Alice, and of course Jasper were also in the room as Harry made tomato soup. Emmett and Rosalie had evidently picked up on Harry's fear of them and made themselves scarce after they had been introduced.

As Harry moved to pour the hot soup into a bowl, a voice at his elbow said,

"Let me help you with that, dear." Luckily, he had not yet picked up the pot, because he jumped about a foot into the air. Jasper, who had left his side to sit with his family, had his arms around him in an instant and growled to Esme, "Don't touch him!"

Harry took several deep, calming breaths before he quietly said, "Please, Jazzy," Subconsciously using the nickname he had heard earlier, "I'm okay. She just startled me, is all."

Jasper didn't let go. The hold, though gentle for a vampire, was beginning to hurt.

"Jasper please. You're holding too tight."

Jasper immediately let go, dropping his hands as if they had been burned. Harry sighed, and turned after the vampire. Jasper's eyes were wide, and he looked distraught.

"I hurt you."

"No you didn't."

"I'm just like…"

"You're not." Harry said fiercely. "It didn't hurt that bad. You could have broken my bones and squished my insides out." Harry shuddered, regretting saying that. He had actually seen that done to a human, in particular to Ron. He could feel his face paling.

"Harry?" Jasper rushed forward. "Harry, are ya goin' ta be sick?" He was slipping into his old way of speech in his worry. That was not good, Harry decided in the back of his mind. Jasper always had a bit of a Southern twang, but her usually his it very well.

Harry could only nod.

There was suddenly a trash can in front of his face. Harry heaved up the little he had eaten for breakfast, or what was left of it, and then dry heaved for several moments. When he finally finished, he collapsed bonelessly into Jasper, who has been comforting him as he up chucked.

"Are you all right?" Harry nodded. He could tell Jasper was embarrassed about his slip in language, as his voice was less accented than Harry had ever heard it. Jasper sighed a breath of relief.

"You still need to eat." He ordered.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked as he regained his voice.

There was a pause.

"You scared me." Jasper said very softly.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It could have been much worse," Harry reassured, carefully blocking the horrible image out of his mind.

Jasper nodded and led Harry to a chair. A glass of water and a bowl of soup soon stood in front of him. Hesitantly Harry made his way through the water, when his stomach didn't complain, he started on the soup, trying to ignore its blood red color.

* * *

Several hours later Harry found himself curled up in a bed with freshly made sheets in Emmett's and Rosalie's room, wearing his boxers and one of Jasper's shirts. Jasper had left him momentarily so that Harry could shower and dress, while the vampire went to fetch Carlisle for Harry's potions.

"Are you decent?" Came Jasper's voice through the door.

"Yeah." Harry called back. The door opened and Jasper, Carlisle and Edward filed in. Harry glanced at Edward out of the corner of his eyes.

"Edward's gone to medical school," Jasper explained. "He was curious about your potion."

"Okay." Harry nodded, and went back to admiring the bronze-haired vampire's body. Jasper sent him a small smirk as he perched on the edge of the bed. Carlisle held out Harry's potions. The OCD potion didn't actually taste that bad, as many children took it. Harry knocked it back in one gulp anyhow. One of the side effects of the OCD potion was an initial wave of sleepiness. Harry waited for this wave, and accepted it when it came.

He yawned and muttered goodnight, but did not slip into Morpheus' realm. Harry could not fall asleep if there were other people in the room with very few exceptions. Carlisle was leaving now, but Edward was still there…

* * *

EPOV

I watched as Harry slipped off to sleep. Carlisle dropped a kiss on Jasper and my head, and wished us a goodnight. Jasper climbed into bed next to Harry, sending another wave of jealousy through my system. I perched across from Jasper, though my eyes stayed on Harry's face.

"Do you really love him?" Jasper asked.

I nodded slowly. "I think so. I think he could be my chosen."

Jasper quirked an eyebrow. Jasper's thoughts concerning anything to do with Harry were still muddled, but I could tell he was somewhat familiar with the term. He was after all, the one of us who had spent the most times with others of our kind. Still Edward explained the idea a little more fully.

"He could be," Jasper agreed aloud. "It would be pretty hard though.

"I wish I could hear his thoughts." I said softly as Harry shifted restlessly. He calmed as Jasper ran his hands thought the wild black locks.

Jealously I asked, "What's the bond like?"

Jasper's thoughts closed completely, leaving only a lingering sense of his thought-touch.

"That's pretty private Edward." Jasper chided, sounding every inch the big brother. It was hard being the youngest.

"But…" I complained. _Complained _definitely not whined. Right.

"Edward, we know intimately the other's insecurities and fears, traumas' and injuries'. It's not something I would want anyone other than Harry to know about me, and I know Harry feels the same." I glanced away. I wanted to know everything there was to know about Harry. I suddenly understood Alice's frustration with Jasper's secrets much better.

"What about Alice?" I asked, "Don't you want her to know that stuff?"

"It would only hurt her." Jasper said softly. "It would only hurt everyone. I share it with Harry because he understands. That's what the bond is. We wouldn't have bonded if the other couldn't comprehend… Edward, it is _private_."

I sighed, but let it go.

"And the bond it really is, um…"

"Platonic?" Jasper asked teasingly. "Yes. I love him like a brother." And then so softly I was not sure he had heard it, "Like you, or Emmett."

My eyes shot wide open. Jasper had never claimed any of us in any sort of familial relationship. The bond was helping, it would make Jasper better. Somehow that made it all alright. I thought about giving Jasper a hug, but Jasper only really accepted hugs from Carlisle, and very rarely. So I gave him a wide smile, and just as quietly said, "You _are_ my brother, Jasper. I love you too."

Jasper ducked his head, and I got the sense he would be blushing if he could. Silently, I left the room.

* * *

Several hours later, Jasper made his way down to where his coven was gathered in the family room. He was feeling much calmer now. It had been a long while since he had not hidden his insecurities in fears at the very bottom of his mind. To have them out and about now was making nervous. It was making him act scared. He wasn't scared, he thought with a fierce inward growl. He was brave, and he would protect his coven as befitted a young vampire. His shields against the world held a little more firmly now that Harry was not there to chide him.

As it turned out, he had walked into a gossip session. Esme and Carlisle were watching the 'teenagers' fondly from a loveseat. Emmett and Edward were lying on the floor, while Alice and Rosalie painted their nails. Alice often complained about how short her nails were. Because they were frozen, neither their hair or nails grew, and both of Alice's had been cut short before she was turned. Jasper politely knocked on the wall to announce his presence, as not to startle his family. He was the only one in the family who could walk completely silently. Edward of course, already knew he was there, but the others turned to greet him.

"Harry is asleep?" Carlisle asked as Japer sank to the floor beside Emmett. His…Jasper gave a mental sigh, brother shot him a grin. At Jasper's thoughts, Edward beamed.

"What's got you so happy, Ed?" Rose asked. The other turned to him.

"Nothing," Edward answered, whistling.

"So," Jasper said, changing the subject, not wanting to advertise his private affairs, "Who were y'all gossiping about?"

Emmett and Alice chuckled good-naturedly at his drawl. Jasper gave a sheepish smile.

"Harry, actually." Rose said.

Jasper frowned.

"Oh don't be like that, sweety!" Alice smiled. "It's nothing bad."

"They are actually making fun of me." Edward put in with an eye roll.

"We weren't 'making fun'." Alice said with her own eye roll. "We were admiring your taste."

"Harry is very good looking." Rose agreed. "For a human."

Jasper nodded. "Yes, he is."

Suddenly he was the focus of all your attention.

"What?"

"You're not gay."

"No…that doesn't mean I can't tell a good looking guy from an ugly one." Jasper said in annoyance.

"Okay then, so you agree. Harry is very good looking." Alice said, steering the conversation back where she wanted it to go.

"Do you know if he's gay?" Emmett asked. Edward looked up in interest.

Jasper shrugged. "That's pr-"

"Don't start that again." Edward groaned.

"I was teasing." Jasper explained softly. The room fell completely silent. Jasper was uncomfortably aware of his coven's shock. He didn't tease with serious things. The others did, all the time. Jasper never did. Things like calling Emmett the President of the Girl Scouts was different. But Harry said this was all right. He said it and Jasper believed him.

"He's bisexual," Jasper went on tensely, feeling very uncomfortable. "But he's very picky about who he dates. Not that he's had much time for dating." Jasper added, mostly to himself.

They chattered for several more minutes about Harry's sexual interests, but Jasper refused to tell them anymore.

They all heard the soft footfalls as the sole human in the house made his way downstairs.

"Jasper?" His voice came unsteadily. Jasper jumped to his feet, but Harry had already found his way in. He looked at the others nervously, but made his way over to Jasper. With a gentle prod, Jasper was down on the floor and Harry was curled in his lap.

"I woke up and you weren't there." Harry explained softly.

"Sorry." Jasper apologized at once. He carefully erected a block around his thoughts so Edward couldn't pick anything up about Harry that was private. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"It wasn't very bad." Harry said.

The family fell into silence.

"I don't know what Esme got," Harry said carefully, "But I could really go for some chocolate ice cream right now."

The vampires chuckled, startled into laughter.

* * *

_Well there it is. A bit on the long side because I had a lot to fit in, and I don't know when my next update will be. I have about a paragraph written of the next chapter, but, that's obviously not much. Anyway, please review, check out my other stories, and keep coming back!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own any vampires or wizards._

_AN: There were slightly less reviews last chapter than normal (frowns). I don't know if there was something I wrote that had less people reading or if it was just everybody starting school and not having enough time. Anyway, I heartily appreciate everyone who did review. There have been some worries about the extent of Jasper and Harry's relationship. As time goes on it will be less physical. It is a key (though rather unexpected) part of this story though, so if it bothers you…_

_Updates: I am going to ATTEMPT to update every Sunday, but this depends on homework loads and other real life stuff, so no promises. _

_Anyway, onto the chapter!_

_

* * *

_

_Lullabies_

_Chapter Fourteen_

Harry woke early the next morning to the sound of quarreling. He had drifted back up to his borrowed bed not long after he had woken last night and had been surprised about how calm he was feeling. The quarreling immediately had him on edge though. He did _not_ like arguments. Harry tossed off the covers and wandered downstairs. As he reached the first floor all of the vampires turned to look at him, which made his stomach squirm uncomfortably.

"Um, good morning."

Jasper smiled at him. Though the overwhelming urge to be close to his new brother had faded, Harry moved closer to the blonde. He was still uncomfortable here and it didn't help that they had been arguing.

"Did we wake you, Harry?" Jasper's Ma asked.

"No, ma'am." Harry answered politely. Esme made him uncomfortable.

Emmett laughed. "He even sound like you, Jasper! When are you going to start callin' ma, ma, huh?"

"He'll call her whatever he wants you inconsiderate arse!" Harry snapped. These people, terrifying or not, had no right to pressure Jasper to do anything! He whirled to glare at Emmett. Nobody laughed, though the picture of 5'7 Harry glaring down 6'5 Emmett was a slightly ridiculous one.

Jasper was tense and distressed behind him. "He doesn't mean anything by it," Jasper whispered. But Harry _knew_ it bothered Jasper- that was part of the bond. The blonde could not hide from him.

"Some people don't feel comfortable with titles like mum and dad! The rest of the world should fucking get over them bloody selves! You called him brother last—oops."

"You overheard us." Jasper said.

"Oh god." Edward moaned and hid his face with his hands. Harry looked at him before tearing his gaze away.

"I wasn't going to fall asleep with him in there! And you were talking, so I cast a charm, I _had _to!" Harry defended to Jasper-knowing it was a private discussion that he had no right to listen to. Jasper glanced over at Edward who was still hiding his face, and then at the rest of the family who was looking on in confusion.

"I should have known." Jasper said, rolling his eyes. Harry gave a small grin at his brother, reassured that he wasn't angry, and turned to Edward.

"I am sorry Edward. I shouldn't have listened in. Um…maybe we should talk some time?"

Edward nodded slowly.

"All right, off to school you lot." Esme hurried, pushing all her children but Jasper out the door. They all forgot their arguments against going to school in favor of questioning Edward about the private conversation Harry had evidently overheard.

* * *

Edward did not have a good day. His siblings would not leave him alone. They questioned him in the car, in their heads, in classes and between classes.

The teachers all asked them about Jasper. The students all stared at them. And then there was the minor problem that _Harry knew Edward loved him!_ Indeed, it was a very bad day.

He had been dreading and craving getting home to talk to Harry.

When he did pull the car up in front of the house, it was to find Harry sitting on the front porch, laughing while Jasper talked.

"…and that is the story of the abominable snowman of Oklahoma."

Harry's green eyes sparkled when he laughed and his cheeks were red from the cold March air.

"You never told us _that_ story!" Emmett boomed. Harry jumped, and his eyes closed off. Jasper shot Emmett a look which had the larger vampire cowed in an instant.

"Sorry I startled you Harry." Emmett said. "I never have heard that story though."

"It's private." Jasper and Harry chorused, shooting grins at each other, sending a piercing kinife of jealousy through Edward. Damn them for being so close.

"Besides," Jasper went on, "We wouldn't want to give you any ideas, would we?"

Alice and Rosalie laughed, and Edward fought to hide his smile. Emmett pouted.

Edward was pleased to see Jasper in such a happy mood, and was even more pleased that Harry had been in a good mood. The moment passed, and an awkward silence grew.

"Well we'll leave you two lovebirds to talk." Alice chirped, dragging Rosalie and Emmet off and sending a pointed look at Jasper. Jasper bent down and asked Harry something Edward could not make out. Harry nodded though and Jasper disappeared inside after the others.

They stood and sat in silence for a moment, Harry's warm breath casting puffs of fog into the air.

"Want to sit?" Harry finally asked, scooting over to make room for him on the stairs.

Edward took the offered seat, but didn't know what to say.

"So…" Harry said, and Edward could tell he was gathering his courage. "You love me."

Edward ducked his head. God, this was so embarrassing.

Harry breathed out a long breath. "Edward…" He was going to get rejected. But he loved him, he really did.

"Fuck I hate my potions." Harry said instead. Edward blinked.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Chosen bond. I could feel it if I was off my potions."

"You are my chosen then?" Edward breathed, and unfamiliar feeling swelling his chest like a balloon.

"I _think_ so." Harry murmured hesitantly. "Wizards can't normally tell, but I'm not _normal._" There was a world of bitterness in those words. "But I do feel…drawn to you, I guess. Not so much as you do to me because of the potions."

"But you like me?" Edward asked desperately.

"I like you, Edward." Harry agreed softly. "But-" He cut in as Edward moved closer, and drew farther away again. Hurt cut into Edward, sharper than anything he had felt since he was turned. "But, we have to take this slowly. And I won't be alone with you until I'm not you're singer anymore."

"Singer?" Edward asked.

"Merlin," _Merlin?_ "You guys are so secluded its mad. It means my blood calls to you more than others. It will fade naturally, but that's too long to wait for either of us I think. Remus can ward my blood so it's not appealing to you or your family, like it's not appealing to Jasper." Harry gave him a tight smile, got up and left.

Edward sighed and could not tell if it was from happiness, impatience or both..

* * *

He was not going to panic. He was not. _Damn it, Potter, breathe._

Only a slight wheezing breath came through his longs. Jasper was by his side. _Damn it, damn it, damn it. _Flashes of vampires were appearing at the sides of his vision.

_Damn it._

"Harry?" Jasper's voice broke in. It was too smooth. _Damn it. _

And then Emmett was there _and he was totally fucked!_

_Damn it Potter, Jasper is not going to let them hurt you and they don't want to hurt you anyway. You do not need to panic over the thought of a romantic relationship, damn it._

Harry's inner chider had taken on Moody's voice, which was not effective in breaking this up. He tried a different tactic.

_Think rationally, Harry. What is there to be afraid of here?_

_Vampires. Blood suckers. Monsters. Uncontrollable thirts for my blood. _

_And where is your wand?_

_Up my sleeve, where else?_

_Can you take five vampires? Six? Seven?_

_Of course-Oh. Brilliant, Potter._

He managed to take a deep breath in while Jasper led him to the kitchen and set a glass of water in front of him.

"And what were you going to do with that?" Harry asked, as he took a sip out of it.

"If necessary? Toss it over your head." Jasper said in a no nonsense voice.

Harry laughed. Today was a good day. He had managed to stop acting like a scared child, become closer to Jasper, figured things out with Edward and realized that there was no reason to be scared- he could take nearly anything the world through at him.

Of course, there was the 'nearly' in there, but he would worry about that later. Much later.

* * *

_Okay, short chapter, but chapter, so be grateful as I had lots of homework this weekend and did not really want to write. Review or regular updates will become a dream of years past…_


End file.
